


The December Chronicles of TDP

by zutaraiscrap



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bait gets a girlfriend, Christmas, Love, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, Secret Relationship, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 22,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaraiscrap/pseuds/zutaraiscrap
Summary: Soooo much fluff spread throughout 31 one-shots. I will be posting a new one every day of December. There's also some random things I wanted to do, but it's mostly Rayllum and Ezraanya. But nobody knows about Ezraanya....
Relationships: Ezraanya - Relationship, Rayllum - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 87





	1. First Date of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Umm, so...I’ve never written a story in third person before. I almost always write in first person. So, we’ll see how this goes. 31 Rayllum oneshots, for 31 days of December.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no snow!! And that has Callum feelin’ a little screwy. So here comes super-girlfriend and sidekick half-brother, Rayla and Ezran!!! (insert crowd cheering here) Best. Date. Ever. Like, I’m jealous.

Callum had been sitting by the window scribbling random things in his sketchbook all morning. Rayla noticed they all had something to do with snow, or winter. A snowman, a snow covered pathway, Ezran playing in the snow, his favorite winter jacket, just about anything winter related you could think of was drawn in his book. Rayla was getting worried. It wasn’t like him to miss breakfast. She had tried asking what was wrong, but every time she had been dismissed with a wave of his hand and a “I’m fine. Just bored.” She finally went and asked Ezran. 

“Hey, Ez?” she asked.

“Hmm?” he said absentmindedly, with a two foot stack of papers to his left and a two _inch_ stack to his right. He had tons of papers to sign, and he wasn’t stopping.

“Do you know why Callum’s been so upset this morning?”

“Umm, come to think of it, maybe I do. There’s no snow today, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s the first of December, right?”

“Right…”

“Well, that’s why. He’s probably missing Mom. There hasn’t _not_ been snow on the first of December since the year after she died.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I don’t take it as hard as he does. I mean, I was two! I didn’t even know what death was! He, on the other hand, was six and Mom had been the only solid thing in his life. His dad died, Mom was there. They were working for a blacksmith for a while, Mom was with him. He was told he was going to move to this huge castle and become a prince, Mom made it sound fun. He got a new dad, Mom showed him Harrow was nice. He got a new little brother, Mom told him there would always be room for both of them. But when the party came back without the three queens, Mom wasn’t there to tell him it would be okay.”

“Wow. I guess that would explain a lot. I...don’t even kno-wait, three queens?”

“Yeah. Sarai, Annika, and Neha.”

“Who’re the last two?”

“Aanya’s moms.”

“Ohh. That makes more sense. Okay, thanks.”

“No problemo.” Ezran went back to signing the papers he had in front of him, and Rayla went to her room to devise a plan. Half an hour later, she came back down and grabbed Ezran, who had finished signing and was playing with Bait.

“I’ve got a plan, but I need your help.” she whispered. They ran out to the West courtyard, and stopped behind a small statue. Rayla pulled him down and started talking at 70 miles a minute.

“Whoa, Ray, slow down. I can’t understand you.” Ezran said.

“Oops, sorry. I want to take Callum on a date somewhere, but I don’t know where. I was hoping you could help me figure out somewhere really...sentimental.”

“Oh, that’s easy. Take him to Sarai's Point. It’s a cliff near the edge of the village. It has a huge statue of Mom, with a bunch of candles and flowers at the bottom. You can’t miss it.”

“Okay, great. Now I need your help figuring out some other stuff.”

They sat talking and figuring things out for half an hour, then left to go mark the path they would be using.

_‘I’d better go tell Ray why I’m actually so sulky. She’s probably worried’_ thought Callum. He’d been drawing for he didn’t know how long and Rayla had disappeared. Now that he actually looked around, he noticed Ez wasn’t at the table he was at before, but he had probably gotten dragged off by Opeli to do some kingy stuff. Sometimes, he was glad he wasn’t Harrow’s _actual_ son, because he didn’t have all the duties of a king. Nope, that was Ezran’s problem. He closed and locked his book, then stood up, and walked off to find Rayla. After half an hour of searching, he couldn’t find her in the castle, so he started looking outside. He walked out into the front courtyard. Nothing. He walked into the East, South, and North courtyards. Nope, nada, no sign of her. He was about to give up when he heard two voices coming from the West courtyard.

“Eeee! This is going to work so well!” 

“I never thought you’d get this excited about something, even if it had something to do with my brother.”

“Yeah well, I’ve done something like this for Cal before.”

Okay, well, what’s next?”

“Favorite jelly tart.”

“I...don’t know. Hmm…”

“Yeah, I don’t either.”

“Well, he eats the iced lemon ones the most.”

“Okay, that’ll work!”

One of the voices was female, and had a distinct Scottish accent. The other was childish, male, and very sweet. 

“Ezran? Rayla?” he called. The voices went dead. Callum ran into the courtyard calling to them. “Come on guys! I know you’re there!” He yelled. He caught a flash of dark purple, teal and red out of the corner of his eye. He guessed Rayla took Ez up on the roof, so he hid under a ledge and listened to them.

“We can’t stay here!” whispered Ezran. “He’ll find out!”

“You and Bait go grab this half of the stuff” Callum heard paper ripping. “I’ll go get this half. We’ll meet at Sarai's Point in half an hour. My list has the ribbons, so you take the path, I’ll take the improvised route. I can put the ribbons up as I go.” explained Rayla

“That’s a good idea. Assassins are really smart.” complemented Ezran

“Well...most of us are. Some of us couldn’t tell left from right.” said Rayla. They both giggled and ran opposite directions. Callum decided not to follow them. He didn’t want to know if they were planning a surprise for him. If they were, it wouldn’t be a surprise! So he went back to the castle and drew for a while. 

Later, Callum’s curiosity got the better of him. He decided to go find out what they had been doing for the past two and a half hours. 

They walked through the door right after he got up. Callum turned around and they had clothes draped over their arms. 

“Hey, guys. I was wondering if you left. What’s that?” He asked.

“Well, this one is yours, so go put it on.” said Rayla, shoving the outfit into his arms.

“What...”

“JUST go.”

“Okay, fine.” He walked away and went to his room. He took a shower, put on the clothes and combed his hair. He walked out of his room and headed down to the main hall.

“Hey there, Sad Prince.” Callum turned around to find Rayla gliding down the stairs in her dress. 

“Woah….” was all he could mutter. The dress was long sleeved and made of periwinkle silk. The skirt part only came down to her knees, but she had on leggings to make up for it. The leggings were dark purple-ly blue and had silver star designs all over them. Her shoes were light brown ankle boots with silver buckles on the outside. She had on pale blue fingerless gloves and a deep purple shawl was wound around her arms, hanging low around her back. Her hair, pulled to the side in a twisted and curled ponytail, hung over her shoulder. A jeweled flower crown made of white flowers was draped over her head and horns, with three blue flowers slightly off to the left. She had light blue eyeshadow fading into light purple as it went farther towards the inside corner of her eyelids. Her lips were coated in a shade Callum had never seen before. It was like a pinkish-silver. Her cheeks were dusted with what looked like rose colored fairy dust, and her ears had tiny blue crescent moons in them. She looked supernatural as the sunset shined on her through the castle’s huge windows.

Rayla had to stop herself from gasping when Calllum turned around. She had seen him in formal clothes before, but he had never looked like this. He had on crisp, clean, khaki pants and sleek brown boots. His cream colored shirt clung to his body. His neat blue overcoat fit snugly along his arms. His red scarf was still wrapped around his neck. To be honest, she would have been very confused if it wasn’t. His hair was still wet, and it was obvious he had tried to comb it, but...it wasn’t exactly cooperating. But it was okay. She actually liked it better when his hair was messy. The slight nerves that had popped up in her stomach quickly subsided when she saw the look of astonishment on his face, and the quiet “Woah..” that he practically exhaled. She had been hesitant about wearing the dress at first, but told herself the leggings made up for it. The breathless look on Callum’s face was worth it. Claudia had said she looked “absolutely radiant” but she didn’t really care. All that mattered was that she pleased Callum. And from the way he had grabbed her waist and pulled her close as soon as she was in arm’s reach, she had done just that.

“I never thought you could look more mystical and supernatural then when you’re in your Moonshadow form, but you have proved me wrong.” he breathed

“I’ve seen you in formal wear before and I loved it, but this...this is more than you ever could be when you’re in your Royal Princely clothes.” she whispered back. He chuckled a little at that, then slid one arm all the way around her waist, and off they went. He pushed the door open with his free arm and they walked through the courtyards, through the gates and across the bridge. As soon as her foot hit the edge of the bridge, she was running, dragging him along and tripping every 40 seconds because of her 3 inch heeled boots. They got to a clearing in the trees and she started to pull him through forest.

“Aren’t we going on the path? I assumed that’s where we were going.” he asked.

“We may or may not be. But we’re going through here either way.” she responded, dragging him along the path she had marked earlier. 

It was early winter, so the days were short. It was getting darker, but there was just enough light to see the blue and white ribbons she had tied on the trees earlier. She dragged Callum along the path, then stopped and told him to wait.

“I’m going to go do a couple things. Stay here” she said. She ran off, leaving Callum excited for whatever she and Ezran had planned. Eventually, she came back and told him to close his eyes. He did so and she dragged him to the clearing.

“Okay. Open them!” she said. He opened his eyes and had the breath knocked out of him. It was beautiful! 

There were tiny string lights emitting a soft glow onto the entire area, illuminating the clearing. In the center of the space was a large checkered blanket with a spread of his favorite foods on it, including iced lemon jelly tarts. To the left of the food, there was a picnic basket and two wine glasses full of moonberry juice. The blanket was set up in front of the huge statue of his mom. 

"You like it? I've never done something like this for anyone before and I wasn't sure if you'd li- _mph_ " Rayla was interrupted by Callum's lips on hers.

"I love it." he whispered as they pulled away. 

"I'm so glad you do." said Rayla. They walked over and sat down on the blanket. All of a sudden, Callum wasn't worried about the food anymore. All he cared about was his girlfriend. When she sat down, her dress had flowed out around her, creating a rippling circle of silk around her waist. She was sitting mermaid style, showing off her legs. The swirls and stars on her leggings shined and shimmered in the purple night. The jewels in her crown caught the shine from the lights surrounding the space and cast dancing shades of gold on her pale face. Her white hair looked silver in the half moon glow, and the makeup that she rarely wore shimmered like a thousand stars. The hazy purple shawl was now draped across her shoulders, revealing blue lace at her wrists. She caught him staring and a small smile crossed her silver lips.

"Something wrong, your majesty?" she asked smugly.

"No, it's just....you are the most beautiful creature in all of Xadia _and_ the human kingdoms. I'm so lucky. And to think that I was going to be your target." he replied.

"Who says that you're not?" she said, scooping some lemon filling out of a jelly tart with her finger and plopping it on his nose. She giggled as his hand raised to his nose and wiped the jelly off. A smile appeared on his lips. 

"Oh, I'm gonna get you!" he yelled. She shot up and started running towards the statue.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she exclaimed, ducking behind one of the horse's legs. They kept running and chasing each other until Rayla tripped on her shoes again. Callum tackled her and they both fell to the cold ground laughing. All of a sudden, they felt something cold on their faces. 

"It's snowing!!!" yelled Callum, tugging Rayla up. He grabbed her hands and they spun around in the snow-fall. 

"Looks like your wish came true." said Rayla as they walked back to their dinner.

"Yeah. I guess it did." Callum replied. They finished eating, then went under the statue of Sarai for refuge from the snow. As they stargazed through the snowy night, Callum felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Rayla's head resting on him, her eyes almost closed.

"You getting sleepy, huh?" he said quietly.

"No, no. I'm just...resting..I can...make..it..." she mumbled, her head getting heavier as she drifted off. Callum chuckled, then moved her head to his lap. As he stroked her hair, he started singing quietly. 

" _Sleep, sleep, our time together, I'll treasure forever._

_Rest, rest, your dreams shall be sweet, while you sleep._

_Dream, through the night, sleep, through the evening._

_Hush, my darling, smile while you're sleeping._ " He looked up at the brightest star and a small tear slipped out of his eye.

"Thank you, mama. I knew you wouldn't let it be December without snow. I love you. And I love her. I know you'd be supportive of me dating an elf. She'd never do anything to hurt anyone unless she had to. And she'd do anything for me, as tonight has proved. I miss you, mom." He wiped his eyes, then stood up with Rayla in his arms, and walked home. When he got to Rayla's room, he laid her down in her bed, and kissed her forehead. He started to walk away, then changed his mind and laid down next to her. 

"Goodnight, my love. And goodnight, mom." he whispered, then drfted off with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like it? Pls give feedback! Also, if anyone wants to draw Callum and Rayla in their outfits, go ahead. Please email the pics to me at HANDS34vr@gmail.com.


	2. Rayla's First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla's never seen snow up close! She's so excited when she can in Katolis. Prepare for some crazy stories! :)

“Callum. Cal. Ca-al. Cal-lum. Callum! GET. UP!!” Rayla shook Callum off the bed by accident.

“Hey-ey. I was sleeping. We can’t all be incredibly early risers.” whined Callum. Rayla pointed out the window at the powdery white blanket that covered Katolis.

“There’s snow.” she said pointedly.

“Uh-huh. And?”

“Why aren’t you up?!”

“Because it’s six o’ clock in the morning and no sensible human would be up now?”

“Good thing I’m not human. And you’re coming with me.” Rayla dragged her boyfriend out of the mess of blankets on the floor and shoved him into the bathroom. She pushed some clothes into his arms. 

“Get dressed. Then we’re going outside. Bait and Ezran are waiting.” she said. It was just now that Callum realized that Rayla was fully dressed and had her coat, scarf and snow boots on. She really was serious.

“Fine. I’ll be out in ten.” he mumbled, closing the door. He got dressed, came out and tugged his coat and snow boots on. He stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs. He stopped by the dining room and grabbed a couple apple jelly tarts. He ate as he walked and started towards the front door. 

“Heading out? You look tired.” said Claudia as he passed her. 

“Yeah. Ray got me up like fifteen minutes ago and told me to get ready and come outside.” he sleepily replied. 

“In that case, I would tread carefully. She’s going crazy out there.” Claudia laughed.

“What do you mean?” asked Callum.

“She’s been playing out there since 4:30.”

“Playing? 4:30?!”

“Yep.”

“Okay...Thanks, Clauds. I’ll see you later.” Callum walked away and out the door. 

Claudia was right. Rayla was spinning around with her arms out wide when he walked out. She tripped over her feet from spinning so fast, and fell to the ground. She looked stunned for a moment, then laughed out loud. She fell backward and, still laughing, made a snow angel. Ezran made one too. Callum had never seen his girlfriend this happy before. Even when she was having fun, there was always a hint of seriousness. Now, she was the exact picture of totally chill and relaxed. 

“Having fun, Ray?” Callum laughed, wiping the step free of snow and sitting down.

“So much!! I have to admit, I was worried about the whole frozen water concept, but this is so much more fun than I ever thought!” she giggled. Callum and Ezran both stared at each other, then at her.

“What?” she said, still with a hint of amusement to her voice. She sat up and looked at the two others.

“You mean...you’ve never played in the snow before?” said Ezran, astonished.

“Nope. The protection spell on the Silvergrove keeps weather out. I mean, we have sun, but snow, rain, hail, all that stuff is kept out.” she replied.

“And you’ve never done assassin missions in winter before?” questioned Callum.

“Uh-uh! It’s too cold! Those jobs are for the Tidebound elves. They can handle the cold. I mean, they live in the ocean, for Zym’s sake!” she responded.

“They’re assassins, too?” asked Ezran.

“No. They’re not nearly as sneaky as we are, because their fins get caught on anything and everything. But they’re the only elves that can handle the cold. Despite popular belief, humans are stronger in that case. No elves except for the Tidebound elves can handle the cold in Xadia, but humans can. There are theories that because we’re connected to the magic in Xadia, we are more strongly affected by the temperatures. But the cold here...isn’t magical!!” she exclaimed, falling back into the snow. 

“Huh. I did not know that.” said Callum. “Mom used to love the snow. She always said it was the Moon throwing it’s blanket down to Earth. That’s why it only snows in winter. Because the Moon only needs its blanket in winter.” Ezran came over and sat in Callum’s lap, like he always did when Callum told him about their mom.

“Tell me about when Momma took me to Sarai’s Edge.” he pleaded.

“Well, it wasn’t Sarai’s Edge yet, but Mom loved that place. She would go there every day. One day, it was snowing so hard, she couldn’t go. She said ‘Harrow, I’m going to take Ezran to the hang (that’s what Mom called it) tomorrow.’ Dad said ‘That’s a great idea. We’ll all go!’, so we all went.” Rayla came over and sat next to Callum, intrigued, but also there in case Callum got emotional. She knew talking about these kinds of things triggered his anxiety. 

“The next day, we all bungled up,” Ezran giggled at the word he used to use instead of ‘bundled up’. “and went to Mom’s hang. Dad had to carry you because the snow was too thick. It was almost too thick for me! We got to the hang and Dad put you down. You looked around, took one step, and fell flat on your face!” Ezran and Rayla both giggled. 

“And mom picked me up and put me on her shoulders instead.” finished Ezran. 

“Mm-hm. Yep, she did. You pretended she was a dragon and you were a baby dragon and she was teaching you how to fly. “

“Just like I taught Zym!” said Ezran. He threw his body into Callum’s chest. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” said Callum hugging Ez back. He peeked open his eye and waved for Rayla to join them. She smiled and did as he asked. They sat there hugging each other for a few seconds, then pulled away. 

“Well, if we’re telling funny stories about our childhoods, let me tell you about when Runaan burned himself with Ethari’s forge...on the inside of his calf!” said Rayla. They all giggled at big, strong Runaan getting a burn.

“Wait, wait, wait. How do you even do that? I mean, If you lean on it, it would burn whatever it was leaned on by, like your side. If you touch it, it’d burn your hand. If you sat on it, it’d burn your...well, you get what I mean. But how do you burn the inside of your leg?!” asked Callum.

“Well….um, he was laying on Ethari’s counter and was swinging his legs. He accidentally hit the forge with his leg. He jumped off the counter and started dancing around the room. I ran in and saw the smoke coming off of his leg. Before I go any further, keep in mind I was five. I grabbed the bucket of water Ethari kept in his studio and threw it on Runaan.” Everyone was giggling now.

“Ooh, ooh, ooh! Callum, do you remember the prank Dad played on Viren with Pip?” asked Ezran.

“No, what prank?” asked Callum.

“Dad was in one of his funny moods, so he decided to play a prank on Lord Viren. He set Pip loose in Viren’s study and told him to cause as much damage as he could. He left him there and went to the throne room to work out some stuff with a feud causing serious problems. Viren came back from one of Claudia’s lessons and went upstairs. Dad heard yelling and crashing. A few minutes later Viren came down with ripped clothes and all sorts of stuff all over him. He had Pip on his arm. He told Dad that Pip had eaten most of his little worm creature things and made a mess of everything. Dad started laughing and called Pip over. He stroked him and told him good job. Viren shook his finger and went ‘You...by-....how….aggh!’ and stormed out.” 

The three kids were doubled over in laughter now. 

After they stopped laughing, they told stories until it was time for lunch. They went inside and got some food from the cook. They thanked him and went into the game room to eat and drink their hot chocolate. Callum lit a fire in the fireplace and they cuddled up in warm blankets while they ate their lunch. Everyone else in the castle could hear the chatter and bursts of laughter coming from the game room every five minutes. After a while it got really quiet. Claudia went to check on them. 

“Callum? Ezra-oh my gosh.” She walked in and found the three of them laying around a  _ Xadian Tales _ board game, fast asleep. Ezran was curled around an also sleeping Bait. Rayla was laying on her side, her head on Callum’s chest, with his arm wrapped around her protectively. They all had little smiles on their lips.

“Opeli! Come look at this.” Claudia whispered.

“What’s the matter?” said the advisor. She came into the room and her eyes landed on the sleeping trio. 

“Oh. They played hard today.” she said with a smile. She motioned for Claudia to be quiet and they tiptoed out of the room, turning the lights off as they left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually used to say 'bungled up' when I was little. I REALLY wanted to use it somewhere, so I chose here. Thanks for reading! Tomorrow, Ezran discovers something absolutely shocking about Rayla! Dun, dun, dun...


	3. Cinnamon Jelly Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla's never had jelly tarts! Well, Ezran's goin to fix that. I wonder which will be her favorite.... ;)

Rayla was sitting at the dining table, thinking about anything and everything, when Ezran came around the corner with several boxes.

“Whatchya got there, Ez?” she laughed, fully knowing it was two months worth of jelly tarts. For Ezran, though, it would probably only last two weeks.

“More jelly tarts. You can never have too many.” he replied from behind the stack of boxes that was taller than him.

“I just don’t get what it is about jelly tarts that makes them so addictive to you humans. They’re pretty rare in Xadia. I’ve never even had one.” Rayla said.

Ezran practically dropped his boxes, wide eyes and jaw dropped.

“Never...had a jelly tart?” he said breathlessly.

“Nope. Never.” said Ray. He shifted the boxes to one arm and basically dragged her to the living room. 

“Sit.” he commanded. She did so. And he left. After about half an hour, he came back with a giant tray of assorted jelly tarts. 

“Apple, iced lemon, orange, original berry, cinnamon, persimmon, iced peach, apricot, sweet butter, peppermint, grape, banana custard, cherry, pumpkin aaaand spiced cider. Take your pick.” instructed Ezran. 

“Hmm...this one.” said Rayla, pointing to the cherry one. Ezran handed it to her and she took a bite. The crumbly, soft, turns-to-paste-in-your-mouth dough combined with the sweet, chunky berry filling was soooo good.

“MMMMM... _Now_ I get why you like these so much.” Rayla mumbled through her mouthful.

“Here. You can try all of them. I like the persimmon ones best. If you want, I’ll get you a box of whichever one you like best.” said Ezran handing her the tray. She eagerly took it and started on the peach one. She tried a few more, then ate the cinnamon one.

“Oh. My. ZYM!!!! This is so freaking good!!!! Ezran, I think you have created a monster.” she laughed.

“Maybe I have! You never know. I’ll go get a box of cinnamon ones for you.” he said getting up.

“Thank youuu!!” she called after him. She tried the pumpkin, cider, peppermint, and banana and was finished trying all of them. Yep, those cinnamon ones could not be beat. The peppermint and pumpkin ones were really good though. She got up to get a book, then came back to find a huge box of cinnamon jelly tarts on her seat,

“Woah! I will NOT eat these all.” she said.

“That’s okay. They last for three weeks. That’s why I got you a big one. You won’t have to get more.” said Ezran.

“Okay, good.” replied Ray, moving the box and sitting down. She opened the box and took one out. She bit into it and immediately groaned pleasurably.

“So, so, so good.” she informed. 20 minutes later, Callum walked into the room to find his brother and girlfriend chilling out on the couch with huge boxes of jelly tarts and books.

“Whatcha guys doing?” he asked.

“Just chillin’ ” said Rayla.

“By the way, did you know that Rayla’s never had a jelly tart before now?” asked Ezran.

“No, I didn’t. You really haven’t?” said Callum.

“Never.” confirmed Rayla.

“Hm. Well, okay crazies. See you later.” said Callum, snatching a jelly tart from Rayla’s box.

“Hey!” she said, whipping her head around. Callum smiled, then stuck the tart in his mouth while he pulled out his sketchbook and started drawing. Unknown to the two behind him, he was drawing Rayla splayed out on the couch with her new favorite food and her favorite Katolin fairy tale.

Rayla and Ezran both took a bite at the same time.

“Mmmmmm!” they groaned simultaneously. They giggled, then went back to reading and eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely would have gone with the pumpkin and/or peppermint ones, but you do you. I guess she likes the cinnamon ones. The idea for this came to me when I was eating cinnamon flavored Poptart bites. Coincidence? I think not. Thank you so much for keeping up with me. See you guys tomorrow, when Callum and Ezran do something for Rayla. I wonder what it'll be.


	4. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up really early to give their castle a make-over. They have to wake up at 4:30 so they can do it before Rayla wakes up. Boy, does she get up early!

Ezran woke up to the door shutting and Bait glowing brightly next to his face. 

“No, no, no, Bait! You’re going to wake him up!” whisper-shouted a familiar voice.

“I’m already up, Callum. Why are you in my room at 4:30 in the morning?” asked Ez.

“Umm...I wanted to decorate the castle for you guys?”

“Us guys? Who else?”

“Rayla. She’s been really stressed lately with a couple of the towns she’s been visiting, and I thought it would be nice to decorate for her.” Ezran sat up and got out of bed. 

“That’s a great idea. And she shouldn't be up for another two and a half hours, so we should have plenty of time.” he said, stretching and picking up Bait.

“We?” questioned Callum.

“You didn’t really think I was going to let you do this without me, did you?” said Ezran, tugging on a clean shirt. They walked out the door and ran down to the storage area in what should have been the basement, but was too nicely furnished to be called one.

They came upstairs with several boxes of decorations and more to come. When they finished with the boxes, Ezran assigned everyone to different decorating jobs.

“Okay, Bait, you are going to charge the glow lamps with red and green. Callum, you use your spells to blow decorations to the top of the castle. Use Fulminis to turn the lights on. I’ll decorate the inside with some help from my animal friends. Remember, we must complete this before Rayla wakes up.” instructed Ezran. They went to their assigned spots and started on their jobs. Ezran called to the birds and squirrels, who helped hang garlands and strings of lights, mistletoe and holly. Bait went to the boxes of glow lamps and wrapped himself around each one in turn, alternating between glowing green and red. Callum used Aspiro to blow strings of lights and bow-dotted garlands around the turrets and hang on the edges of the balconies. He then sent bolts of lightning to the strings of lights, making them glow brilliant shades of blue, red, gold, silver, and green. After about an hour and a half, they finished. The castle looked great!

The inside rooms were completely decked with green ribbons of bushy garland, spotted with small bows and bells. In the corner of every single room was a hanging group of green and red glow lanterns. The couches and chairs had sparkly red bows of the tops and corners. The fireplaces were hung with satin ribbons looped in small curves strung from the mantle. The windows were adorned with silver curtains with swirly gold designs on them. The staircases were strung with cranberry popcorn chains and silver sparkly garland. Outside, the castle towers had silver lights hanging from each turret. The balconies and the edges of the roof were strung with multicolored lights and gold and red garlands. Spotting the black-shingled roof were large silver and green ribbons. The same bows went in a spiral down each tower’s body. 

“It looks great! Now we just have to decorate Ray’s room. And trust me, she is a very light sleeper.” said Callum.

“How do you…you know what, I don’t wanna know. We’ll just have to be careful.” said the King.

They walked up to the elf’s room and quietly walked in. They hung gold ribbons from the windows and tied silver bows with white moon shapes on them to her bed posts. Green garlands made of pine needles and pine cones decorated her mantle. She stirred, but didn’t wake. They finished with some plug-in lights (Fulminis was too noisy) hung from the chandelier on her ceiling. They were satisfied with their work and went downstairs to breakfast. 

Rayla woke up half an hour later, and was shocked when her room was completely decorated in holiday furnishings.

“What the...who did this?” mumbled the sleepy elf. She got up and got dressed. She went to Callum’s room. He wasn’t there.

“Oh no.” she whispered to herself. Callum never got up before she did. She went to Ez’s room. No Bait, No Ezran.

“No, no, no!” she exclaimed. Ezran woke up before Callum, but not often before her.

She ran down the steps and past the door to the living room. No, that couldn’t be..oh, thank goodness. She walked in and was relieved to find Callum, Ezran and Bait sitting on the couch with half eaten plates of eggs, hash browns, and jelly tarts. 

“Oh, hey babe. Here, come sit.” said Callum, patting the space next to him. Ray walked over and sat down, taking the plate Ezran held out and cuddling into her boyfriend.

“You like our work?” asked Ez.

“Yeah. I was a little freaked out when you guys weren’t in your beds and my room looked like Christmas threw up on it.” laughed Rayla. They all laughed a little and kept talking. After they were done eating, they showed Ray the outside. 

“Wow! You guys did a good job. “ she said.

“Yeah, just wait until it snows. The lights will color the snow and make it glitter.” said Ez. Rayla smiled ear to ear.

“Why are you so excited? It’s like you’ve never decorated for Christmas before.” laughed Callum. 

“No, it’s just...more fun here.” his girlfriend replied.

“I’m glad.” said Callum, before briefly pressing his lips to hers. All of a sudden, Cal was hit in the back with something cold.

“Haha, gotcha!” yelled Ezran. They turned to look and saw Bait standing next to a large pile of snowballs. Ezran was tossing one between his hands.

“Oh, you’re on!” yelled Rayla, quickly making two snowballs and hurling them, accidentally hitting Callum with one.

“What!?” laughed Callum, pitching an icy ball at Rayla. The snowball fight had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a short one. I've been trying to not make these as long as the first one, but I think I made it a little too short. Well, too late now. As always, I love you guys and your feedback, good or bad. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you tomorrow, when we get the first glimpse of Ezraanya.


	5. Cuts and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first glimpse of Ezraanya! Am I the only one who is so excited for this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I wanted to do my favorite couple starring in a oneshot, so I did it. Also, quick tid bit, did anyone know that Aaron Ehasz, the co creator of ATLA and creator of TDP, his daughter, Zelda, plays Aanya. It's not a mistake that Aanya looks similar to Princess Zelda (Imo)

Ezran arrived at the palace right on time. He got off the banther and thanked him, telling him when he was going to be needing someone to pick him up. He walked up to the gates and they opened. He was met with the strong arms of Queen Aanya.

“Ezran! I was worried you weren’t coming.” she exclaimed.

“Oh, no, I always have time to come here. You and I gotta stick together. We _are_ the only two child rulers.” Ez replied.

“Okay, well, come with me to your room.” said Ezran’s friend, dragging him into the castle.The hallways were long in her castle, but they got there quickly, as Aanya couldn’t wait to spend time with Ezran. The two burst into the room and collapsed on the bed. The room was as most royal rooms are: completely furnished with gold, silver and silks, huge bed, and large windows. Ezran and Aanya crawled up to the top of the bed and wrapped their arms around one another.

“I was seriously getting really impatient. You almost **_never_** have time for us.” said Aanya, throwing her head back at “never”.

“No, like I said, I always have time for you.” replied Ez, a sweet smile graced both of their lips before they pressed them together in a soft kiss.

“So, what’s this about the new group of elves coming to help, I hear?” asked Ezran.

“Oh, yeah, they just showed up one day and said that they really appreciated the three of you rescuing Zym, they wanted to help rebuild what got ruined by the shadow elves. I think they were Earthblood elves. I know they weren't Moonshadows, they looked nothing like Ray, but they were wearing lots of green, teal, and brown. Some of them even had moss and branches growing off of them.” replied Ezran’s girlfriend. Aanya shifted, causing the slit down the side of her dress to slide, revealing her bare leg up to the middle of her thigh. Ezran ran his hand along her leg, his fingers tracing the large, long scar from the middle of her shin to up where the dress joined together. 

“Hey, Annie?” he asked.

“Hmm?” replied Aanya.

“Do you remember when I helped with this?” he asked, gesturing to the scar.

“Yes. How could I forget? I passed out and you used Zym to shock me awake. Then, you bandaged me up and helped me to the tent camp. You sat and talked with me for hours. Two weeks later, we were together.” replied Aanya.

“Yeah, but remind me why we have to keep this,” Ezran waved his arms at them cuddling, “secret?”

“Well, _Ez_. We are twelve and thirteen. In most people’s eyes, that’s too young to be dating. It could affect our rules drastically.”

“Well, yeah, but haven’t I always said that there may be people who don't approve of our choices, but we have to keep moving on. Not everyone is always going to love us.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. See, this is why I love you. You are twelve years old, yet have the wisdom of an ancient mage.”

“Huh, yeah right!”

“You do!” They kept tracing scars and finding bruises, loving the other’s flaws. In their eyes, all their scrapes and scars are evidence of their wisdom and years. Each scar is a mistake they learned from. Each scratch is a simple accident they can note and prevent next time. Each bandage, heals the unfortunate results of a bad decision. After about an hour, they heard someone walking down the hall. They looked at each other, then at the door, then each other again. Ezran quickly unwrapped his arms from her waist, and Aanya untwisted her legs from around Ezran’s. They sat up on the bed and opened the canopy. They started talking about battles and monarchies immediately, to make it seem as if that was what they had been doing this whole time. The door opened and Akira, Aanya’s closest advisor (beside Ezran) walked in.

“Your Majesties.” she addressed. “King Ezran has a visitor.” Aanya and Ezran shared puzzled looks.

“Thank you, Akira. Let’s go see, Ez. It must be important if they came all the way to Duren for you.” said the Queen. They walked out of the room and Ran down the halls to the front door. They opened the door and saw…

“Bait! What are you doing here?” asked Aanya.

“There’s a note.” said Ez, grabbing the rolled up piece of paper from the rope around the glow toad’s neck. 

“ _Has been miserable without you. Moping around, glowing gray, that kind of thing. We sent him here so he would stop terrorizing the baker’s chickens. :) Love and miss you, Ray and Cal”_ read Ezran. 

“Aww, you missed your Daddy! It was important alright!” said Aanya, who had Bait in her arms and was giving him tummy rubs.

“No! I’m not..Well..no, it isn’t...Umm..” said Ez. Bait glowed pink and gave both of them wet, sloppy kisses. They looked at each other, then burst out laughing and carried Bait to the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but it's sweet. Also, like the little Bait twist? I really never know what to do when a couple is talking, because I have no idea what they'd talk about, so I usually just say "and they kept talking", but I decided to do something a little different and actually put a conversation in there, which is where the Earthblood elf thing came from. Yeah, I know, I suck at this.


	6. Too Many Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aanya wants to see her boo, but he's too busy with king-ly things. So, she comes to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's like five hours late! My internet was being stupid.

“Ez, ya got a letter! From Aanya!” exclaimed Callum as he waltzed into the throne room, casually.

“Thank youuu.” says Ezran as Cal hands him the letter. He breaks the seal and starts reading to himself.

“Ez, I need...come..Duren...as soon as...much lo…’kay, Callum, I need you to tell the council that I will need a day or two of free time ASAP.” Ezran said.

“Yes, sir. Going to Duren?”

“Yep, Aanya wants me to stay over for a while. She’s been going through...things. Private things. So, she wants some company.” Only Ezran knew that his girly was really aching to tell someone about the two of them, so she wanted him over before she told Akira or someone.

“Okay. Don’t worry, you’ll see your girlfriend soon enough.”

“Ye...wait, what?! She’s..not my girlfriend. Nope. Not at all. Absolutely no.”

“Mm-hmm. Well, still. You write that note, I’ll charm the council.” said the Prince as he walked out. Ezran sighed and told Bait that he needed some parchment and a quill, could he get those? Bait walked out and came back with the desired items. Ezran wrote and replied to Aanya.

_‘Dear Aanya,_

_I’m really hoping to come sometime soon. Callum’s talking to the council to see if I can have a couple free days as I write. I’m really missing you, and I’m sure the feeling is mutual. Remember I love you and not to tell anyone!_

_Always loving, but can’t seem to get my hands on two days free,_

_Ezzy’_ he wrote. It was short, but portrayed the message perfectly. Ezran had it sent to Duren and went for his classes. Before he knew it, it was 9:00 p.m. and way too late to set off for Duren. The next day, the same thing happened. He woke up, did his morning routine, settled a feud between two towns, ate lunch, took some classes, signed a ton of documents, got three portraits taken, and got ready for bed at 10:30. Same the next day. On day four, when the council had told Ezran that he would not get a full two days until two weeks later, he was told he had a visitor. He sighed with his head in his hands and told them to send him in.

“Umm, sire? It’s a girl”

“Fine, send her in...Look, I’m really frustrated today, so please make this quick.” groaned Ez, not looking up.

“Oh, I’m not so sure you’ll want to do that.” smirked a familiar voice.

“Aanya? Hey, I didn’t expect you here!” said Ez. He glanced around, then finding no one, rushed into her arms. They hugged, then pulled back just enough to touch noses.

“I missed you. I was seriously going to tell someone.” mumbled Aanya.

“Well, don’t you go doing that.” smiled Ezran. She smiled too, then they pressed their lips together. 

“Hey, sorry I couldn’t make it. Cannot ever get a chance to get away here.”

“Yeah, I figured. But it’s fine.” They kissed again, then pulled away.

“I wanted to come to Katolis, anyway. So I guess I should be saying thanks for the opportunity.” giggled the Queen. 

“Well, in that case, you are absolutely welcome.” replied Ezran, with that same giggly hint. They walked to his bedroom and cuddled until it was time for Ezran’s classes. She followed him there, and to dinner. Everyone loved seeing Queen Aanya, though many were not sure why she was there. She spent the night in Rayla’s room. For a little while. Right after 10:00, when Rayla had fallen asleep, she sneaked off to Ezran’s room and slept with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there was no 'birds and the bees' at the end! They are freaking 12 and 13!!! They did nothing but cuddle. I promise. Make sure to come back tomorrow, when we learn a tad bit about our friends' pasts.


	7. Childhoods - Rayllum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite friends met us when they were older, but what about the highlights of their younger life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Monday! Posting a couple hours early this morning. Thanks for reading my crap. Maybe it'll help you get through the day, like it does for me. ;) (Everyone hates Mondaaayyys)

Rayla got out of the bath as soon as Runaan walked away. She hated water. It made her skin itchy, it was either really cold or really hot, and she was always worried that her markings would wash off if they got wet, and then she wouldn’t look like an elf. Her hair always felt really heavy, too. Whenever she was just laying in the water, or floating in swim lessons, she felt like her tummy was sloshing around, like the water surrounding her. It made her feel like she did when she ate the muffin that had the green fuzzy on it: very, very icky. She walked over to the towel rack and tried to reach her little blue towel with the hoodie on it. She got up on her tippy toes and...slipped in the water dripping off her. 

“Oww! Stupid water!” she whined. She stood up and tried again. Once again, she slipped and fell.

“Ohh-ohh...I. Don’t. Like. Water!” she screamed. She heard footsteps jogging up the stairs and her face scrunched up. She knew she was going to be in trouble for not being in the bathtub.

“Ray-Ray, what are you doing? You...are supposed to be washing up.” said Ethari, kneeling down to her height.

“No. I’m never taking a bath again.” she said, crossing her arms and looking accusingly at the tub.

“Well, why not?”

“The water….scares me.” she whispered. Runaan had told her Moonshadow elves were known for not showing emotion, so she was hesitant about telling Ethari that she was scared of something.

“Hmm...well, what if I stayed up here with you? So nothing happens.” 

“Maybe..okay.” said the little girl, climbing into the tub again. She winced as the water slipped over her skin.

“Ew.” she mumbled. Ethari grabbed the soap and poured some into his hand. He scrubbed his hand together, then ran them through her long silver locks.

“Your hair is just like your daddy’s, you know that?” said Ethari. 

“Really?” quipped Ray.

“Mmm-hmm. He had long, thick hair, too.”

“What kind of hair did Momma have?”

“Her hair she always kept short, and it was really wiry.” Rayla looked thoughtful as one of her father figures held his hand to her forehead and dumped water out of a little bucket on her head. Ethari told her to stand up while he squeezed a dollop of light pink body wash in his palm. He once again rubbed his hands together, then ran his hands along her arms and gently rubbed her skin.

“Everything okay up here?” asked Runaan, who had come upstairs and was holding a half dry plate in one hand and a dishcloth in the other.

“Yep. Just a little freaked out by the water.” said Ethari.

“Really, Ray?” asked Runaan. 

“Yeah…” she said quietly.

“Well, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. When I first went on a mission, I was scared I’d get lost.” reassured Runaan’.

“Mm-hmm. And when I first started learning how to forge, I was scared I’d either cut myself or burn myself for the longest time.” said Ethari.

“So it’s...okay to be scared?” questioned the tiny elf in the bathtub.

“Perfectly.” replied Runaan. “Now hurry up and finish. I made cheesy biscuits.” sung Runaan as he walked downstairs. Ethari and Rayla looked at each other, then smiled and finished up quickly, eager to get to the legendary biscuits. 

* * *

“Pew! Bam! Take that monster! I’m archmage Callum and I will defeat you!!!” said Callum. He waved his dad’s old skystaff around, shooting imaginary bolts of lightning at invisible evils. All of a sudden, the quiet conversation coming from the study turned into loud arguing.

“Look at him, Sarai! He looks exactly like you, other than his eyes. But that’s only because of the enchantment! He has the arcanum inside him, I can feel it. If he ever learned how to connect to it….I...I don’t know what we would do. Please, take him back to Katolis and live a normal life.” pleaded the human’s husband.

“No, Azonue! I love you, and he does, too! We aren’t going to leave you!” shouted Sarai.

“Fine. Please, at least promise me if anything happens to me, you’ll never let anyone find out he’s not fully human. “ asked Azonue.

“Alright. But to make up for it, you sir, have to go get the skyfruits for dinner.” smirked Sarai.

“Alright, love.” smiled Azonue, planting a soft kiss on her lips. He grabbed his cloak and the basket, then left for the orchard. 

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

“Oh, where is he?!” wondered Sarai. 

“Mommy, where’s Daddy? He has to bring my dinner!” complained her son.

“Honey, I don’t know.” At that moment, the door opened. There was a thump, then a groan. Sarai flew out to the hall. 

“Azon!” she screamed. Her husband was collapsed on the ground, covered in blood with several arrows in his back and arms. 

“Sara...Cal...Moonshadow found out….coming to kill him...must leave...love you...uggh” groaned Azonue, his last breath leaving him.

“NOOOO!!!” His wife screamed with agony, scaring her son.

“Mommy? Mommy?! DADDY!!!” The young halfling screamed, his eyes glowing and his hands raising fists. He ran outside and howled with excruciating pain at the sky. His hands twirled around him as the stars came down to meet his body. The wind and clouds howled and swirled around him. Lightning crackled around his fists. The enchantment cast on his scarf melted away, revealing his true self. His tan skin transformed into a shade of milky blue, a combination of Skywing baby blue and Startouch indigo. Long, branchy horns emerged from his head, and his hair turned crisp white. Tiny gold lights shined throughout his body. His normal clothes gave way to long, flowing white and blue robes. The old, broken staff in his hand fixed itself and glowed with pure white light. Callum lifted off the ground and roared to the sky again. He thrust his fist forward, casting a spell with a few Draconic words.

“ANUEZ PALEUY CASTOI PAIANE!!!!!” The sky erupted with huge bolts of lightning, ginormous gales of wind, balls of celestial power of gargantuan size, and rings of dark clouds bigger than the biggest dragon. Callum screamed and shouted those four words repeatedly. All of Xadia shook with this young boy’s power. He would be the strongest being on the planet. Stronger than the Dragon King, stronger than all the human armies, stronger than anything on Earth. As his body came back down to the ground, his mother ran out and grabbed him. She grasped two large backpacks in her hands and ran, sobbing through the forests and the fields. Her son woke from his trance. 

“Mommy, they know about me now.” he said shakily.

“Yes. We are going to leave and never come back.” Sarai sobbed. As they ran away, they both knew their lives would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some info:  
> One - If you were wondering why Callum had Startouch powers, as well as Skywing powers, Azonue was a hybrid between a Startouch and a Skywing. I had this idea that Callum was a crazy freaking awesome half elf, but he wore an enchanted red scarf to hide his elven self.(Haha, I am genius! Am I the only one who though it was weird that he never takes it off? I think in the episode "Sol Regem", he has a piece of it pinned to his shirt, so the enchantment doesn't release. I don't know, this stuff is crazier and more complicated than the plot of Digimon (great show by the way!) )  
> Two - Their ages: Rayla-5, Callum-5 (Harrow married Sarai when he was 6)  
> Three - I put way too much drama in this.  
> Four - I have no freaking idea why I decided to make Callum so strong.  
> Five - Somebody help me, I don't know what I'm doing anymore and I may or may not hurt myself.


	8. Childhoods - Ezraanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two child rulers are strong, willing, and incredibly ready to rule (despite some people's belief). But what made them this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Sorry I'm posting a couple hours later then usual. I forgot to type this chapter up before hand, so I have to type it all up today. Plus, I have SOOO much homework. I stayed up and finished the last four episodes of TDP with my sister last night. I was screeching and giggling throughout the last two episodes. THAT IS THE MOST EPIC SHOW EVER!!!!!!!!!!! Also, have you ever looked at one of those, like YouTube vids or something that have several different moments from a big tv show (like ATLA) and there's music in the background (and flat out cried because you found one on Vimeo about Sokka and you realized just how deep he is?!?!?)? If you want to watch that one, here's the link: https://vimeo.com/397508121.

Ezran was playing with Pip, making him fly around the room and rewarding him with tiny glowing blue worms.

"Ready...Set...Go, Pippy!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger in a circle around the room. After the black and green bird flew around the room, he landed on Ezran's arm, earning a treat. 

"Good boy!" said little Ezran. 

"Oh, Ezzy!" called Harrow as he walked through the door. "I have a surprise for you!" Ezran ran forward, Pip still on his arm, to his dad. The King had a small bundle in his arms, wrapped in a burlap sack.

"Daddy! What is it?" asked the tiny prince.

"Why don't you open it and see?" replied Harrow. Ezran put Pip on his dad's arm, took the sack, and dropped it on the ground. The "sack" grunted and glowed red, the warm light showing through the tiny holes in the sack. Ezran screeched and jumped away. The sack wiggled, then a tiny yellow head poked out. The big blue eyes shined when they landed on Ez.

"Meet Bait!" said Harrow, gesturing towards the sack. Bait tried to crawl out of the sack, tripping over the bundled up fabric and tumbling out instead.

"Ohh...He's perfect!" said Ez, hugging Bait incredibly tight. Bait glowed bright pink, eyes glittering with joy.

"Where'd you find him, Daddy?" asked Ezran. He sat on the bed, stroking his new pet's head.

"That needs not concern you, my son. I just decided to get my _future ruler of Katolis_ " said Harrow, ruffling Ezran's huge mass of hair, "his own pet. You'll need an animal companion to help with all the complicated decisions." 

"Well, thank you. He's so cool. Why does he light up?" asked Ez.

"He's a glow toad! He has a color for every emotion." said his dad. Ezran looked at Bait, who was currently glowing bright pink from the tummy rubs.

"What does this color mean?" asked the curious prince. 

"I think it means he's happy, or playful." replied the King. Ezran got the biggest smile on his face, and continued the belly rubs. 

"Hey, Dad? I can't figure out how to unlock this. Dad? King Harrow? Woah. Who's that guy?" asked Callum, walking into the study while fiddling with the lock on his new sketchbook. Harrow had known Callum was very protective of his drawings, so he got his step son a sketchbook that had a lock on it. His eyes went like saucers when they landed on the glowing frog

"Oh, have you met my little friend? Meet Bait!" said Ezran. All of a sudden, Bait glowed with a blinding whiteness that filled the room. 

"Oh, my Thunder!" shouted Harrow shielding his eyes. Ezran, being the closest to Bait, screamed and covered his eyes. Callum yelped and pressed his sketchbook up to his face. After a few seconds, the light faded and they could look. Bait sat there, grinning ear to ear.

"Bait, unless I tell you to, never do that again, okay?" asked Ezran. Bait licked his eyes and grunted his smile fading and his color returning to yellow. 

"WHAAAAAA!!!!????" exclaimed Callum. "Thatwasthecoolestthingever,ohmygodIhavetodrawthisRIGHTNOW!!!!!!!!!" screeched the nine-year-old artist. He had gotten more passionate about his drawings lately, and had started talking really fast and going up several octaves whenever he got excited about something he was drawing. He plopped down on the rug and whipped his graphite from the holder on the back of his sketch. He started to pull at the cover, only to find it was still locked. He scrunched his face up, then held his book out to Harrow.

"Oh, right. Hey, Dad, you know how to unlock this? I cannot figure it out!" he said. Harrow took it and showed his step-son how to unlock and lock the book. Callum took the book, unlocked it, and turned to a new page. His hand was flying across the page as soon as the pencil hit paper. Ezran looked at his dad, his dad looked at him, then they both looked at Callum. The two burst out laughing, causing Callum to jerk his head up. He smiled, shook his head, then went back to his book.

* * *

"Tanye! Tanye, where are you! Ugh! I been looking forever!" sighed the tiny Princess. She ran around the courtyard, searching for her older sister. She saw a figure behind the tree, so she crawled up behind a bush, jumped over, and landed on her sister's body.

"I gotcha! Tanye? What?" She looked down at her sister, realizing that her body was covered in blood. Aanya jumped off screaming, to find that her dress and hands were covered in her sister's blood. She looked at her sister, then ran out of the garden. She ran into the castle and turned down the hall. 

"Princess Aanya, what happened..." someone said. Annie didn't stop to see who as their voice faded away. She turned down two more halls, then ran straight towards the throne room, where she knew her parents were doing meetings with the peoples of Duren. She thrust the huge door open, and was met with a sea of staring faces. She didn't realize there would be so many! No matter, she thrust her tiny body through the crowd anyway. She didn't stop till she reached the group of six thrones: one for each of the queens, one for each of the Princesses, and one for the Lady and Lord. Her mothers sat on the two in the middle, but the other four stayed empty. She knew she was a sight, but Aanya didn't care. Her sister was in trouble and she needed to get help. She shoved through the last gap between two people and burst out into open space in front of the queens. 

"Mommy! Mama!" she yelled, throwing herself towards them. 

"Annie?! Sweetheart, what's the matter? What's all over you? Is that...blood?!" asked Neha. 

"Mommy, Tanye hurt! Bad, bad, bad! She covered in this stuff!" replied the tiny girl, gesturing to the red on her dress. Annika gasped and covered her mouth, throwing Neha a look. 

"Honey, let's go clean you up. Then we'll go find your sister, okay?" said Neha. Aanya nodded and moved to let her mother stand up. They rushed to the bathroom, cleaned up, then ran into the throne room again, where Annika was reassuring the kingdom.

"Don't worry, my friends! We will go see what Princess Aanya has discovered and alert you if anything has gone wrong." she said, holding her arms out in a regal way. The other queen rushed forward, grabbed Annika's hand and ran back through the crowd. The trio rushed through the halls and out into the courtyard. Aanya led her mothers to her older sister. Neha rushed forward as soon as her eyes landed on the bloody girl. Annika, always the weaker one when it came to things like this, gasped and turned away. Neha pressed two fingers against her daughter's neck, then laid her head on Tanye's chest, careful not to get blood in her hair. She sat up, looked at her wife and shook her head, silver tears glistening in her eyes. 

"No..no.." breathed Annika, sinking to the ground, pulling her daughter with her. Annika had been the one who was actually pregnant with Tanye, as Neha had carried Aanya. The two young girls had always had closer connections with their birth mothers than with their other mother, although they all loved each other equally. Tears slipped down Annika's pale face and made glistening trails on her cheeks. Aanya whimpered, presumably understanding that her beloved sister was dead. Neha bent her head over the body and cried, then coming to join the other girls. The trio sat and mourned their lost daughter, and sister, not willing to face the fact they would never see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so confused right now. I thought I loved Ezraanya, but then I read "Welcome to My World: The Fall Of Xadia Trilogy part 1" on Quotev, and the girl who wrote it ships Elran, and I just realized...They're so cuuuuuuute!!!! So, I'm in a pickle here: Elran is adorable, but Ezraanya seems more practical imo.  
> I know, I know, why the hell did I do something so sad for Aanya's, but I imagined this is why she's so serious. She lost her sister.  
> BTW, Ezran's five in this, and Aanya's seven. So, the stories are two years apart. Just so you know! :)


	9. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum wants to take Rayla river hopping, but she doesn't know what that is! Well, let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry for the extremely long notes yesterday! Good news! I have over 400 hits! Thank you! You guys are so supportive.

Callum walked past the door to the living area and started to walk into the kitchen, when he heard a small laugh come from the room he just passed. He backed up, peeked in, and saw the dark gray horns peeking from behind the couch. Bingo. He creeped over, hid behind the couch, and.....

"Gahh!" he screamed, launching himself up and over the back of the couch to land in a crouching position at Rayla's feet. Hey, maybe he had learned something from her!

"OH, my Zym, you EVER do that again, and there will be a switchblade at your throat." exclaimed his girlfriend, shoving him with her toe.

"Oof, harsh!" he said, as he fell back on his butt. He shook his head and jumped up beside her.

"So, wanna go river hopping with me?" he asked. She gave him a side eye, confused.

"What in the name of Xadia is _river hopping_?" she asked. His eyes went wide.

"You've never river hopped?! You are missing out!" he said. "River hopping is when we go out to a frozen river, one that has big rocks sticking out of the top of the ice, and we hop on the rocks over the ice. Me and Ez do it every year, but he's in Duren and today's the only good day for a week! It's no fun on my own." pouted Callum. God, he could be so cute when he pouted. Rayla thought it was annoying. 

"I would usually say no, 'cause ya know, water..but, since it's you, I'll go." she sighed, dog-earing her book page and sitting up. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Best girlfriend ever. You know you have a good one when she faces her fear for your pleasure." he smirked, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. He jumped up and ran off, presumably to get ready. Rayla sighed again, but reluctantly went to get her coat and boots. After a few minutes, they were ready to go. They walked out and walked along the snow covered path, going slowly to savor their time together. When they got to the edge of the woods they walked through a small path, soon reaching a large river with several rocks sticking out of the ice. Callum's eyes lit up as soon as he saw the river, a huge smile crossing his face.

"This is my favorite river." he said, taking Rayla's hand and pulling her closer to the iced over water. His bright emerald eyes glimmered as he released her hand and immediately started jumping from rock to rock with ease. Rayla stood smiling, with her hands in her pockets as her boyfriend laughed and jumped from rock to rock. He landed in the snow in front of her, then stepped aside, throwing his arms out regally.

"Now...it's your turn." he said dramatically.

"Oh, no. Me and water, in any form, don't really mix." she said, her eyes showing the slightest glimmer of fear. He sighed, rolled his head, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. I will not let you deprive yourself of my favorite winter sport." he said dragging her to the river. He held her hands as she stepped up on the first rock, like a child learning to walk. She stepped onto the second stone, and Callum hopped on the first one behind her. The action caught her off-guard, and she stumbled back into Callum's arms. She glanced up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and he gently pushed her back forward. She stepped a little more bouncily on the third rock, as Callum jumped onto the second one. They kept going until they reached the end. Ray jumped off the last one, then suddenly pressed a kiss to Callum's lips. Callum leaned into it a little, then pulled away. They both grinned.

"What was that for?" Callum smirked.

"A thank you. For this." she replied, waving her arm towards the river. Callum kissed her again.

"No problem." he said. "Want to try again?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I think I'm good for today." she smiled.

"Well, suit yourself!" he said. She smiled, brushed off a log, and sat down. She sat watching Callum hop across the stones for about half an hour, then they both got cold.

"Come on, let's go home." said Callum. He helped his girlfriend back over the stones, then walked home. When they got inside, they wrapped up in a blanket, and cuddled by the fire. 

"BRRR! I'm frozen!" exclaimed Callum. 

"Mmm, I think you're warming me up. But you're right, it's very cold." she said. 

"I wonder if..." replied Callum. He smirked, then pressed a warm kiss to her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. She slung one arm around his neck, and one of her hands laid on his chest.

"Mm-hmm. I was right. I'm much warmer now." he smiled as they pulled away. 

"Well, I think I'm still a little cold." smirked Rayla.

"Let's see if we can fix that." he replied, pressing their mouths together again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Callum so cute when he's with Rayla? Dear god, I found a picture of them and Ezran for Halloween, where Rayla's Naruto (Duh, she freaking Naruto runs. I didn't know what Naruto was until a watched TDP for the third time, but...oh, well), Callum's Harry Potter, (Human Mage. Also, I've never read/watched Harry Potter before, don't kill me) and Ezran was Ash (cause they both have animal compainions...I guess...anyway, Bait made a very grumpy Pikachu.) Zym was also a light source for a Jack-o-lantern, but that's beside the point. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm officially in love with Ezran. He rocks that Ash costume!!! Literally, my heart skipped when I saw it. This is what I hate about TV shows creating cute boys. You can't actually date them. :( Here's the link to that: https://i.redd.it/q7gfn4oapwv31.jpg


	10. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran catches Opeli and Corvus being sneaky, but he can't find any dirt on them! What are they hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I just wanted to say thank you sooooo much! All the support is amazing. I checked my stats today and I have over 500 hits! I never expected to get past 10! Your positive comments are such a pick-me-up after school. I read them and re-read them every day! My heart probably speeds up 20% every time I see a new comment. All the kudos are super kind too! I love you guys and will keep writing because of you!!

Ezran had been seeing Opeli and Corvus whispering in the halls and talking about seemingly random things for several days, but he couldn't figure out what they were talking about. One day he came up behind them while they were talking.

"I just got conformation. It should be here soon. Have you got your half?" whispered Corvus.

"Yes. I received the missing item yesterday. We should be all prepared." responded Opeli.

"Prepared for what?" asked Ezran.

"Oh, your Majesty!" breathed Corvus grabbing his chest. "We were..."

"Discussing the inventory restocking for the castle gardens. That's all." finished Opeli.

"Okay..." said Ezran, walking away. "They're up to something." he mumbled to himself. "I'm gonna ask Ray." He ran off to find his elven friend. When he found her, he asked her to spy on the two he had just been listening in on.

"And why do you need me to spy on the two people closest to you that aren't related to you?" she asked.

"You're not related to me." Ezran quipped. 

"Well, I think being Callum's girlfriend counts, doesn't it?"

"What? No. Anywayyyy...I think they're up to something, but I can't tell what. That's where you come in. I need you to be up in the rafters, following them."

"Sure, 'cause I have nothing better to do." sighed the Moonshadow.

"Pleeeeease?" whimpered Ez, doing his signature Bambi/puppy eyes.

"Aw, fine." said Rayla. "But I expect payment!" she said, jumping up onto the wooden posts crossing the ceiling.

"Three boxes of cinnamon jelly tarts?" 

"You got a deal!" Rayla called, leaping away. A few hours later Rayla reported back.

"They were definitely being sneaky. Corvus snuck a large domed...something in through the back." she said. 

"Thanks. Jelly tarts are on your bed." Ezran said.

"Thank youuuuuuu!" she called, slinking out the door. Ezran was just going to walk out to see Corvus and ask him when Opeli came knocking.

"Your Majesty is needed in the garden." she reported. Ezran raised an eyebrow, but went with her. He was surprised to see Corvus holding the domed thing Rayla had been talking about. Something stuck out, making a bump under the cloth covering the domed object. Corvus shoved the lump back in and a squeak sounded from the object. 

"Hush! He's coming, you'll be out soon!" whispered Corvus. Ezran's face contorted in confusion. 

"What?" he turned his head, looking at Opeli. She shrugged. They reached Corvus and Opeli stood next to him. 

"Okay, now what's this all about?" asked Ezran. Their answer was looking at each other and smiling, then whipping the cloth off. Underneath was a black and blue bird that looked exactly like Ezran's dad's bird, Pip, only smaller. 

"Meet Pippen." smiled Corvus. He held the cage out to Ezran and Ez took it.

"What.." he mumbled.

"Your father got Pip when he was twelve, and we wanted you have some sort of connection to your father before the coronation." said Opeli.

Right. The coronation. Since Ezran was ten when his father passed, they had him as ruler, but not officially yet. When he was thirteen, they would have a coronation and that's when he would officially be King. 

"This is Pip's daughter. Harrow found him hurt with his partner and eggs, so he kept Pip and sent the eggs and the mother to a dealer in Xadia. Luckily for us, the man had sold the mom and a baby, but he still had the other two kids. We bought both, but set the wilder one free. The other one, was Pippen." informed Corvus.

"Do you like her?" asked Opeli.

"I love her." said Ez. He took Pippen out of the cage and set her on his finger. He rubbed her head against his cheek.

"I just hope Bait won't be jealous." Corvus said. They all laughed at that.

"No, he won't, will he, Pippy?" Ezran quipped, placing a small kiss on the bird's beak. Corvus's eyes went wide.

"He used to call Harrow's bird Pippy, didn't he?" he whispered to Opeli.

"Yes. Yes, he did." she replied, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if any of you thought Opeli and Corvus were a thing. They may become one, idk, but for now, they're just a couple of Ezran's closest advisors.


	11. Suspisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum find a little something in Ezran's room. What's inside could have serious impacts on everyone's life! No, I'm kidding, I'm just dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS!!!!!! 600 HITS!!!!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'm way too excited, I know, but still!

"I'm gonna get you!!" shouted Callum. Rayla ducked into Ezran's room to hide. She jumped up on one of the rafters and peered down. After about ten minutes, she got bored and started looking around Ezran's room. Something on his desk caught her eye. 

"Dear Ezzy,

Just checking in! Don't want you to get overwhelmed. You see, I think that's how we work; we talk to each other and write letters to each other to keep ourselves from going crazy. I couldn't love you more than when... wait, I didn't just read that." she mumbled to herself. She jumped down off the rafter and picked up the note, sitting on Ezran's bed.

"No, that's right. 'I couldn't love you more than when you write something with the wisdom of an old mage. Your words will always be treasured. By the way, remember those elves we talked about when you came to Duren last? They are so nice! Most people in the towns have really warmed up to them. They love working with them! I did ask, and they are Earthbloods. I wanted to tell you because you were so interested. Remember when we found little Bait outside the door? Terrorizing the baker's chickens, hah! He's such a sweetie, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Then again, he's a toad. He eats flies. Anyway, I love you and hope to see you soon, Annie' Who is this 'Annie' person?" said Rayla. She got up and leaned out the door.

"Hey, Callum? Come'ere, I need to show you something!" she called. Footsteps ran towards the room, and soon Callum came into view. He saw what she was holding and frowned.

"You better not be going through Ezran's mail." he said. She handed him the letter and motioned for him to read it. He scanned the page and his eyes went wide.

"Does this mean.." he quietly asked.

"Yeah. Ez's got a girlfriend." she said. 

"Well, who could it be?" wondered Callum. As he looked up, he noticed _his_ girlfriend was pacing the room, presumably thinking, as she was flipping her switchblades from swords to hooks and back again.

"Annie...Duren..Bait...elves..I got an answer, but I'm not so sure you'll like it." she said, unusually quiet.

"I can handle it." he sighed.

"I think...it might be Aanya. Before you freak out," she speedily said. "just listen. Annie, Aanya, makes sense, right? Also, the note says Ezran went to Duren. Aanya's the only one he's gone to visit in Duren. Lastly, we sent Bait to Aanya's palace. The note says they found Bait outside the door. They also mentioned something about Bait wouldn't terrorize the bakers chickens, but the only way they would know that is if they found the note tied to Bait. And Ezran said they found Bait and the note that day." she reasoned.

"You're right! It's gotta be Aanya. Hmm, looks like my teasing wasn't too far off." he smirked. 

"You..you're okay with this?" said Rayla, slightly astounded that he wasn't completely freaking out about his little brother growing up. He was like an emotional mom.

"No. But Ezran's twelve, almost thirteen. He needs to learn about this kind of stuff."

"So does that mean he needs to learn about the...um...other stuff, yet?"

"Uhhhhh.....I'm leaving that to Corvus." 

"Mm-hmm, good luck with that." smirked the elf, walking out the door. Callum sighed and shook his head bemusedly. He smiled a little, then set the note down and walked out of the room. They'd deal with this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, Callum and Rayla found out, Callum and Rayla found out!   
> The scene that's probably played out many times before now:   
> Callum: Ezran and Aanya, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! 
> 
> Rayla: Callum, stop harassing the king. 
> 
> Opeli: WHAT?! Someone's harassing the king?!
> 
> Rayla: No, Callum's just being a jerkface.
> 
> Ezran: You know what that means, Cal....
> 
> (Cue The Jerkface dance, a dance of stupitude and sorryness)
> 
> If you hate me by now, I will not judge you.


	12. Ezran's Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran has a big surprise for our friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I have a feeling today's gonna be a good one! I don't know why, I just do!

Callum and Rayla zipped through the halls, swerving to try and get in front of each other. All of a sudden the throne room door came into view and Callum shot forward with a burst of energy. He made the curvy sign in the air and whispered his new favorite word, Aspiro. He said it just loud enough so it would work, but not loud enough that his girlfriend could hear him. He blew quietly and a gush of air pushed the door open.

"Well, look at that!" he said, smirking in Rayla's direction. 

"Cheater!" she called her face falling. Callum shot forward and burst through the doors into the throne room. He turned around and taunted his other half.

"Uhh, Callum?" asked a voice. Callum turned around and saw Ezran standing there with a smirk on his face. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot in a superior way. 

"You sir, may be king, but you are still my little brother." He said, taking up the same pose as Ezran. Ezran sighed and pulled Callum into a hug. Cal felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to be met by his girlfriends fist. As he rubbed his nose and looked at her with sorriness, she sighed and pecked him on the cheek.

"You're still a cheater." she smiled. He smirked and slung his arm around her waist.

"You love this cheater though." he replied. She sighed and sheepishly nodded her head. 

"Anywayyy.."said Ez, drawing their attention to him. "I got an announcement." he said. Callum and Rayla looked at each other. Would he confess to his relationship with Aanya?

"I talked to her, and Queen Aanya will be staying over through Christmas. She wanted to spend December with her friends, not with piles of documents. Akira will be supporting the kingdom of Duren, Opeli will be supporting Katolis, and I have Corvus working in Rayla's position so we can have some fun!" he replied. No confessions yet, but Aanya coming over was a surprise.

"OH, that's what you wanted to tell us. We thought you had some disaster or something." sighed Callum. 

"Oh, no. I just wanted to tell you." 

"Well, this'll be fun! We haven't seen Aanya in forever." exclaimed Rayla.

"Ray-Ray, we saw her a week ago." replied Callum. 

"And that is a week too long, Loud Mage." she replied, bopping his nose.

"True that." he replied. 

"Well, you won't have to wait long. She's coming tomorrow!" said Ez, with a glistening shine to his brilliant blue eyes. 

"Well, I can sleep in Callum's room for a while so Aanya can have my room." said Rayla thoughfully. Her boyfriend's eyes light up at that.

No, they wouldn't do _that_.

"That is appreciated, but not necessary. We have a guest room set up for her." It was true, they did, but Ezran knew his girlfriend would probably be more interested in sleeping with him.

Once again, not _that_.

"You are definitely still welcome to, anyway." smirked Callum.

"Hmm..we'll see." said Rayla, her sultry tone matching her boyfriend's, fully knowing she would take him up on that offer.

"Okay, well I'm sure Opeli has something else for me to do, and you two look like you're going to start making out right here if I don't let you go, sooo..." said Ezran. The young couple blushed furiously and said their goodbyes to Ezran. They started walking out the door.

"He was right though, wasn't he? I mean I could of..." their voices faded as they walked down the hall. Ezran grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He sat down at his council table and wrote.

'Dear Aanya, 

I just finished my conversation with ~~Rayllum~~ Callum and Rayla, and they are more than excited for you to come. I'm so glad you accepted, although I had no doubt that you would. Rayla offered to give you her room, and she would sleep in Callum's room, but I told her we had a room set up for you. I'm sure we could still find her curled up with her boyfriend, though. And I think you'll be happy to know you are perfectly welcome to do the same. Anyway, I can't wait for tomorrow, and will see you soon!

Love, Ezzy' He sealed the letter and sent it to the Crow Master. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that'll be fun! I'm so excited to write that, but we'll save that for another day.


	13. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tomorrow! Annie's here! This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I've been up all morning painting. I splurged yesterday and bought a new set of acrylics, as well as some new brushes. I did some cute fan art of Rayla's adoraburrs, but I can't get the link to work. I sorry.

The next day, Callum was running through the halls, his bandaged arm hugged to his chest to keep the sling from jerking. He shot through the doors and out into the courtyard. 

"Took you long enough!" he heard. He skidded to a stop and turned around. 

"Aanya!" he exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug. He winced as her arm wrapped around his sling.

"Oh my! Are you alright? What happened?" she asked when she pulled away.

"He fell out of a tree doing....oh, I forgot. What were you doing again, babe?" asked Rayla, with a smirk that said she knew exactly what he had been doing. Callum blushed.

"Ummm....trying to....get Bait out of the tree?" he lied. He hung his head and sighed when his girlfriend shook her head.

"I was doing a dare from Soren, to climb up a tree and....yell out my most embarrassing moment related to romance of any sort." he mumbled. Rayla giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now." she smiled. Callum gave her a look. "He leaned back too far and fell off the branch he was on yesterday. He's been cooped up inside, Doctor Rayla's orders." 

"Doctor Rayla?" asked the Queen. 

"Yep. Ethari and Runaan got too many burns, breaks, and bruises to count. Daily." replied the elf. She smiled and shook her head, remembering all the doctoring she did when she was younger. 

"Well, everyone's here but Ezzy. Where's he?" asked Aanya. Rayla raised her eyebrows at 'Ezzy'. She looked at Callum and he nodded. That's what the note had said. 

"Umm, I think he's helping the cook prepare dinner." replied Callum. "Speaking of dinner, I'm getting hungry. Why don't we go see?" he suggested. 

"Sure, let's go." replied Aanya. They walked into the castle and were hit with wonderful smells coming from the halls.

"Whoa. That smells amazing." said Aanya, completely shocked. She hadn't expected it to smell _that good_.

"I know. Whenever Ezran helps with food, it's always magical. No one knows where he learned it, because Harrow couldn't cook to save his life, and Mom died when he was two." replied Callum. They walked over to the table and sat down. Ezran walked out backwards, holding three huge platters.

"Okay, Callum, Rayla, Aanya, can you help with- wait. Aanya?! Hey!" he exclaimed, almost dropping the food. He set the platters down on the table and wrapped her in a hug. 

"Hi, Ezran." she giggled. They pulled away and finished setting the table with Callum and Rayla. They brought the food out and sat down.

"It was so nice of you to make my favorites." said Aanya, munching on her grilled watermelon. 

"Oh, I just wanted to make you feel welcome." replied Ez, waving his hand nonchalantly. After dinner, they went into the game room to play some Xadian Tales. At about 9:00, Callum announced he and Rayla were going to bed and the younger ones should too. 

"Nah! We're having too much fun to be tired!" said Aanya. The elf and her significant other shrugged and left. When they were gone, Ezran practically attacked Aanya. Soon, their lips were connected and Aanya was in Ezran's lap. They pulled away and the King sighed.

"I have been waiting to do that all evening." he muttered. Aanya giggled and her lips met his again. Soon enough, they were asleep on the floor, Aanya still in Ezran's lap and Ezran's arms around Aanya's waist. Rayla and Callum came around the corner and stood in front of the King and Queen. 

"Should we do it? Should we get them up?"asked Callum.

"Mm, not tonight. But they do need to go upstairs before someone sees them." replied Rayla. The older couple went to move the younger two, when Aanya woke with a start. She panted and was sweating. Not realizing Rayla and Callum were standing over to the side, she buried her head in Ezran's chest and cried. This woke Ezran up, who stroked her hair and told her it was okay. He didn't make her talk about it, but definitely wanted her to tell him. 

Rayla brought her hand up to her mouth and pressed her other against Callum's chest. Callum wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a small kiss to her head. Then Ezran's head turned towards them and his eyes went wide as he noticed his brother and Callum's girlfriend standing there. The Prince pressed his finger to his lips and started signing, so Ezran could understand him without noise.

_'We assumed. You are perfect for her, as she is for you. Don't worry, we won't tell unless you want us to.'_ he signed.

_'Thank you. We are going to tell the people, but in a few years when people might not think we're so young.'_ replied Ezran. Callum nodded and signed good night. Ezran did the same, then the prince and his elf walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew this was going to be fun to write! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Also, head on over to Quotev and search for 'The Human At Xadian Prep', by ElranvsEzraanya. It's a great story!   
> P.S. grilled watermelon is a real thing. And apparently Aanya's favorite!


	14. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla overhears and misunderstands something Callum says and runs away, influenced by the townspeople being big, fat, freaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! How y'all doing? I'm doing great! I stayed up all night watching TDP and ATLA panels, and I have a serious case of the slap-happies. You know, when you have gotten little to no sleep, so your body says "Hey! I'm going to make you extra goofy and crazy for no reason at all!", when you know you're really counting the seconds until bedtime? Yeah, I don't think I'm okay.

Callum ran around, laughing with pleasure! He was so excited! He had finally convinced Ray to let him go to one of the art displays in town, and he had gone as soon as they opened and didn't plan to leave until they closed. He ran from stall to stall, buying as much art supplies as he could. Being the prince _and_ king's right hand man had it's perks. All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Khrissa, the new assistant. He REALLY did not like her. She seemed to think that Callum was too good for Rayla, and he belonged to her instead. He didn't.

"Khrissa, what are you doing here? I was told I had full freedom to stay here today." he said impatiently.

"Yes, I know. I'm so sorry to have to be the one to break this to you, dear, but you just have to much to do to come here. You're needed at the castle, Ezran's orders." Oh, yeah. That was another thing about her. It wasn't "King Ezran", "Prince Callum", "Lady Opeli", oh, no. She thought she was so high on the politics ladder, that she could just call them by their names. Ugh, he hated this girl. 

"First of all, that's 'King Ezran' to you, Second of all, I would like to see proof that my brother wants me."

"I had a feeling you would ask that, so I asked him to write this." she held out a scroll. Callum opened it and sure enough, there was an official seal and document format. 

"Ugh, fine." he said, pocketing the note. He saw her cringe as he did so and he raised his eyebrow. 

"Something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head and asked him to follow her. When they got to the castle, she left and he walked into the throne room. 

"Hey, Callum. I thought you would be at the art thingy all day." said Ezran.

"Yep, I was planning on it. So what do you need?" asked Callum, leaning against a pillar and crossing his arms, clearly agitated that he wasn't at the art display. 

"Whadda you mean?"

"This?" asked Callum, holding out the note. Ezran took it, read it, and shook his head. 

"I didn't write this." he said. Callum's eyes went wide. 

"That means Khrissa did. UGH, I hate that girl!!" shouted Callum. 

"Woah, calm down. Hold on. Did you just say Khrissa _faked an official document?_ "

"Yep. This is what I mean. I'm soooooo embarrassed to even be associated with her."

Unfortunately, Dear reader, our favorite Moonshadow elf just happened to be walking past after a rather unfortunate conversation with a grumpy old woman. The old woman had said that Callum didn't deserve her and that she should go back to Xadia so "his Majesty, the prince" wouldn't be burdened with her presence.

Yeah, right.

Anyway, Rayla walked past _juuuust_ as Callum said he was embarrassed. _'About what?'_ she wondered. She walked closer, but didn't go in.

"She just thinks she owns me! She comes with me everywhere and ruins all my plans. I mean, faking an official document?! Pretty sure that's illegal!!! I can't stand her, meanwhile she's standing here thinking I'm her boyfriend! I have a freaking girlfriend!! I have for several years!!! She pushes my buttons to no end!" ranted Callum. Who was he talking about? Her? No, he...he couldn't! He wouldn't! Would he? She had to get out of here. Rayla ran to her room, knocking over several things as she pushed her way through the halls. 

* * *

Back in the throne room

* * *

Callum ranted about Khrissa until the prince and the king heard a series of crashes coming from the hall.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ezran.

"Who didn't?" replied Callum. They ran out the door and turned to find the hall a mess of broken glass, spilled flowers and water, broken pictures, and shocked people.

"What happened?" demanded Ezran.

"Her Lady Rayla just shot through the halls. She knocked everything down and broke several things. She looked as if she was crying. She ran from crouching at the door to the throne room." replied one of the servants. Callum's eyes went wide at that. He turned to Ezran.

"You don't think she..."

"She might have. We need to go find her." They ran through the halls, following the path of destruction all the way to Rayla's room. They entered to find her room almost empty. There were none of her belongings anywhere. Only her furniture and a few garments of clothing. The window was open and there were small crevices in the stone leading down from her window that could only have been made with Rayla's hooks. 

"No. No, no no!!" shouted Callum. He ran to his room and grabbed a bag. He started shoving clothes and random things in it. He flew downstairs and grabbed a week's worth of food, packaging it and shoving it into his bag. 

"Callum, what are you doing?" asked Ez. Callum paused and looked up at is brother with the most sad, determined, scared look in his eyes.

"I'm going to find my girlfriend." he replied. He finished packing and pulled his brother into the tightest hug. 

"I love you. I'll be back. With Ray." 

"Okay. Don't be gone too long. Me and Aanya will miss you."

"Mm-hmm. Okay. Let's do this." Callum walked out the door from the kitchen to the gardens. He waved at his brother, then went to find his girlfriend. 

Two days later, Callum came across a pile of clothes. 

"What.." he mumbled. He saw footprints and stealthily followed them, not wanting to frighten anyone who might be at the end of the path. He came to the end of the path and found his girlfriend asleep on a large rock, curled up under a blanket. She had nothing but her undergarments on and her hair was damp. Callum was stunned, not because his girlfriend had no clothes on (he had taken her to the beach many times when she had only worn a bikini.), but because she was shivering, and her skin was ice cold. What had happened? He would find out when she woke up. For now, he had to get her warm. Night was approaching, and he couldn't just leave her there. He gently picked her up and carried her over to a nearby tree. In the protection of the huge, towering roots, he laid out the blanket. He then laid her about 6 inches from the edge of it, then flipped the six inches up onto her body. He folded the other half of the blanket over her body and tucked it underneath her. He pulled out the matches he had grabbed and gathered some wood. He light a fire and stayed there with her. After a few hours, he fell into a deep sleep. 

When morning came, Rayla awoke to find herself underneath a tree and wrapped in a blanket. She sat up and looked around to find where that heat was coming from. She caught sight of a fire and something laying behind her, just out of her sight. She scooched around and saw Callum laying there! She gasped and wondered what he was doing there. She saw he was incredibly cold, laying insanely far away from the fire. She tried pulling him towards the fire, but couldn't do so without him stirring. So she settled for curling up next to him and wrapping his arms around her. She laid there for a bit, then fell back asleep. When Callum woke up, He felt a body curled in his arms. He opened his eyes and found Rayla had snuggled up next to him and spread the blanket across their bodies. She had also looped his arms around her torso. He slid one hand up to her head and pulled her closer, waking her up. 

"Does this mean you aren't embarrassed by me?" she mumbled. 

"I never was." he murmured. "I was talking about that annoying new assistant, Khrissa."

"Oh. Oh! That..was pretty stupid of me to run away without talking to you, huh?"

"It was incredibly stupid of you to run away at all. I love you and that will never change. I would hate to think that something I did made you put yourself in a situation of danger."

"Yeah, me too."

"What happened anyways? Why were you on the rock when I found you?"

"I had been trying to get some berries to eat and had to go across the river to get to them. The river looked frozen enough and I felt a little bit better about it after doing that ice-hopping thing with you, so I decide to try and go across. Well, turns out my frozen water judgement isn't so good. The ice cracked and I fell in. I had learned as a kid that if you were ever to get soaked in the cold, or in a rainstorm to make a fire, take off the wet clothes and wrap up in dry blankets. I tried to start a fire, but I was shaking too much. I just grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself up."

"Well, I'm glad I found you when I did. You would have been an elf icicle if I hadn't."

"Yeah. I love you, Cal."

"I love you, too Ray-Ray." They kept laying there until it was late morning. Rayla got her now-dry clothes on and they walked home, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't.....keep.....head....up....wrote....too...much....ugh  
> *falls asleep midair and collapses on the floor*  
> Love you guys! :)


	15. By The Starlight Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Ezraanya! But this time, Rayllum comes, too! AAAAAAAAAND.....It's modern! I just had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, OMG, OMFG!!!!!!! I have almost 1,000 hits!!!!!!!!! Thank you so, so, so, much!  
> Okay, I splurged and did a fic in first person. I know, I know, I need to be consistent, but at this point, I don't give a freak.

Aanya and I were blindfolded, being dragged through the forest by the two brothers. 

"Where in the name of Zym are you takin' us?" I asked, my accent thickening with excitement.

"Well, if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?" replied Ezran, tugging on his girlfriend's arm a little harder. I sighed and shook my head as Callum pulled me along. Ezran and Callum had been slinking around all day and we had seen them carrying something suspicious earlier. We kept running until I felt sand under her feet. So that's why they made us take our shoes off! Wait. Then, what was the reason for the bathing suits? Oh, holy sh-(plug your ears, children)! He wasn't going to make me go swimming, was he? 

Earlier that day, the boys had told us to put on our bikinis and a pair of shorts if we wanted. I had done exactly that. I was now standing on the beach, blindfolded, in my purple and teal mermaid scale bathing suit and a pair of ripped jean shorts, holding Callum's hand in one hand, and my woven sandals in the other. 

"Alright. 3,2,1!" said Callum, whipping my blindfold off. Ezran pulled Aanya's off at the same time and we both stared in awe at the scene in front of us. The guys had worked really hard on this, we could tell. The beach was scattered with carefully placed bags of seashells and there were balloons making a square around the private party gazebo. The table had multiple different colored drinks on it and several plates of neatly slices of meat, cheese, fruits, and veggies. Bowls of chops and dips dotted the table, and cups filled with candy and Chex Mix sit in a line. 

"Happy Birthday, Girls!!!" Tears slipped through my eyes and Aanya was crying a little, too. The boys had never done something this nice before for our birthdays. Our birthdays _are_ on the same day, but because we live so far apart (I go to Xadian University and Aan goes to Duren Prep) we almost never celebrate in-person together. We usually have separate parties and call each other on Zoom afterwards.

The boys waved their hands towards the set-up, then Aanya ran to Ezran and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, placing a vivid kiss on her lips. He set her down, their lips still pressed passionately together. Callum jogged over to me and grabbed my hands, intertwining his fingers with mine and holding our hands up between us.

"So...you like it?" he asked, waving our hands next to our bodies.

"I love it. This is so much better than just doing a Zoom call." I said, pushing back on our hands and pulling back in repeatedly. Callum grinned his big dumb grin and connected his lips to one of my horns. Oh, Zym, I love when he does that. We walked over to the gazebo and joined Ez and Aan, who were already diving into the drinks. Ever since Ez had turned 21 last year, we drank whenever we could. When we were younger, we promised each other that we wouldn't touch alcohol until we could _all_ have it. Now, we could! Callum sat down and pulled me into his lap, making me squeal. I grabbed a Moonlit Margarita and sipped on it. I had never really favored alcohol, but when it was flavored, it wasn't so bad. Callum grabbed his favorite, a Airbender Cocktail. I can never understand why he likes those things. Butterscotch Schnapps is nasty! 

Anyways, we sat eating and chatting until sunset. Then we went down and sat by the beach. (Well, Ezran laid down because he had drunk himself silly. He was a giggling mess all night, and had the worst hangover in the morning.) Me and Callum were as comfortable as possible, him laying flat on the ground with his legs spread wide and me laying on my back in his lap. My legs lined his, his beige shorts chilling against my bare torso, my head on his stomach. We laid there until Ez fell asleep and We debated whether to let him sleep, wake him up, or have Callum take him back to our apartment. Aanya decided she didn't want to stay here all night, so we woke him up and he and Aan went home. My and my boyfriend laid on the beach and cuddled for a little while. When the moon came up Callum told me to come over and sit in the water with my back to him and my eyes closed. I slid off my jean shorts and did as he asked. I heard him splashing around behind me, then a cold, metal, something touched my neck. I jumped and squealed, but he shushed me and told me to keep my eyes closed. The cold thing went away and was replaced by a fabric feeling. Callum came around and grabbed my hair, twisting it and tossing it over my shoulder. He came around behind me and screwed with something on my neck. After a few seconds, the cold metal was against the back of my neck. 

"Okay. Open your eyes." he said. I did so and saw him standing there with a compact mirror. I raised my eyebrow and he thrusted the mirror towards me. I took it and angled it so I could see my neck. On it was a green and purple woven choker with a white strip through it. 

"Is that...a moon blossom?" I asked. 

"Yeah." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was looking up Moonshadow traditions and found this one." I knew which one he had found. If the couple was older than sixteen, the gift was a woven piece of jewelry, and it had a moon blossom woven through it, it was considered a betrothal necklace/bracelet/anklet. 

"Are you...proposing?" I smirked, not fully realizing he was doing what he was doing.

"Maybe" he whispered. Wait, what? He was for reals about this?

"Oh, my Zym. Well," I said standing up and coming closer. "if I was sure that's what you were doing, I might say yes, but I can't be sure." I slid my arms around his neck, smiling.

"Well, in that case, yes. Yes I am. Rayla Lunars, by the starlight tonight, will you make my wish come true and marry me" he smirked, matching my sultry tone. I smiled.

"Mmm, sure." I tilted my head and pursed my lips. He smiled and leaned forward, as did I, and our lips connected. I twisted my head, so happy that he finally did it. He kissed a line up the side of my head to my horns and traced the swirls on them with his tongue. After a few minutes, we were back on the beach and I was in Cal's lap again. 

"Mmm, I love you, Ray-Ray."

"I love you, too." 

I fell asleep in my ~~boyfriend's~~ fiance's arms that night, feeling more loved than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, m'kay. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Bye.  
> (Also, I am aware that Rayla and Aanya's b-days are not on the same day, but I don't care. If you're wondering when their birthdays actually are, Rayla's is July 31st, and Aanya's is June 22nd) Heck, their ages are all screwed up in this fic.


	16. Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nine days until Christmas, Ezran is eager to learn what his brother, girlfriend, and elven friend have in store for his gifts. But they won't give that up easily!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Not much going on today. Just doing a llama painting for my mom, working on some other fanfictions on quotev, writing a brand new one because my mind just doesn't know how to stop.

Ezran walked over to Callum with a smug little smile on his face.

"Hey, Cal."

"Oh, hey Ezran. Whatcha doin-oh, no. I know that look. You are not finding out what your gifts are." smirked the prince. Ezran's face fell in defeat. 

"Please! I'll give you anything!"

"Nope."

"UGHHH!" exclaimed Ezran, throwing his head back. He glared at his brother, then stalked off to find Rayla. When he found the Moonshadow, he came up with a plan. 

"Hey, Rayla? Callum's working on figuring out gifts and he wants to know what you're getting everyone so he doesn't get the same things."

"Hm. Typical Callum. Well, I'm getting Aanya a new journal, don't you dare tell her, Bait a little cuddly, and you a- wait....Hey! Uh-uh, sir. That's not gonna work on me!"

"Oh, darn it!" Ezran stalked off _again_ to find his girlfriend. 

"Ezzy!" 

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind giving these to Callum and Rayla? They're gift lists. Don't you dare look at them, sir. Callum's told me of your little plots to find out gifts." warned Annie.

"Yes...I won't."

"Okay." Ezran took the lists and walked away. He didn't feel bad whatsoever about what he was going to do. He slid his nail under the flap and lifted it. 

"Ohhhh....SHOOT!" he yelled. She had written it in some kind of code!! UGH! He just wanted to know what his presents were. Was he being greedy? No (yes). He was just a curious child.

"Here." he grumbled, handing the notes to Callum and Rayla. They took them and opened them, eyes widening and smiles creeping onto their faces. Ezran growled and stomped off.

"Well, he's in a mood." said Rayla.

"Yeah. Every year he tries to find out what his presents are, but he never does. It always makes him extremely agitated." smirked Callum.

When it was time for dinner, Aanya went to find Ez. She found him sitting by the pond, laying with Bait. He wasn't moving and she panicked, but she went and looked closer and found he was asleep. 

"Yes!.....presents are mine?....woo..." mumbled Ezran, making Aanya giggle. She pressed a kiss to his mouth, then went to find Callum so he could carry Ezran to bed. Ezran stayed by the pond, sleeping with a sweet smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop! Sorry Ez! I feel so bad for him. Then again, I wrote it!


	17. MoonBerry Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran tries moonberry surprise! Hey, that rhymes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Have. 1,165. Hits. WTF?!?!?!?! How did I do that?! In honor of this magical improvement, I'm doing something new. I'm dedicating this one-shot to a viewer/commenter. Thank you to Bobrancius for giving me the idea for this fic. This is for you.

Ezran was lounging on the couch with Bait and Callum when they saw Rayla run to the door, heard a shriek and a squeal-y "Yes!", and the elf calling for Ezran. The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged. They got up and started walking towards Rayla. When they reached the door, they found the elf staring at a large white box, licking her smiling lips. 

"Woah, woah, woah. Is that what I think it is?" asked Ez. Rayla grinned and nodded her head vigorously. Callum frowned and tilted his head.

"What? What is it?" he questioned. 

"Moonberry Surprise!" exclaimed Rayla and Ezran, as Rayla flipped open the lid. Inside, there was a cardboard tray with nine round holes in it. Resting in those holes were small glass cups. Rayla held one up and they could see the layers inside. What looked like granola sat in the bottom of the cup, with bright red, probably moonberry, jelly on top. Next was a layer of gooey white cream with tiny blue sparkles in it. The layers repeated themselves three times, then were topped off with whipped cream, a moonberry, and a mint leaf. The whole cup looked like granola, moonberry jelly, sparkle cream, granola, moonberry jelly, sparkle cream, granola, moonberry jelly, sparkle cream, whipped cream, mint and moonberry. It looked crazy. 

"Come on, come on!" exclaimed Rayla walking out into the kitchen. She came back with three spoons and led them out into the living room. They sat down on the couch, careful not to wake the sleeping Bait. Rayla handed them each a spoon and a glass, then got one for herself and set the box down.

"Okay, quick tip. You are going to want more when this one's finished, but don't. They are incredibly rich and will give you serious tummy troubles. I am speaking from experience." she said, grimacing.

"Okay, that's disgusting, shush. Second, what's the surprise part?" asked Callum, who was eyeing the dish warily.

"The baker puts blue moonberry jellies in a random layer, so the surprise is finding them."

"There's _BLUE_ moonberries?" asked Ezran.

"No, not really. It's like your blue raspberry; there's not really such a thing, but it's a flavor."

"Oh. Well, let's eat!" They dove their spoons into the first three layers and pulled them up, leaving large dents in the perfect layers. Rayla's was in her mouth the second it came out of the dish and she groaned with pleasure. Ezran and Callum quickly followed and Ezran sighed while Callum just sat there with it in his mouth, stunned. Rayla swallowed and grinned.

"Well...you like it?" she asked. Ezran nodded his head aggressively and smiled. Callum just sat there.

"Callum?" asked Rayla.

"What...is this freaking amazingness?!" he asked his face lighting up. Rayla laughed as he dove in for several more bites. Then, he took a bite near the bottom and his face screwed up with disgust. He immediately grabbed a napkin and spit it out. When Rayla's face contorted with confusion and laughter, he grimaced.

"I think I found the blue jellies." he explained, flicking his tongue in disgust."Those are NASTY!" At this point Rayla was straight up giggling. Ezran had his hand over his mouth as he laughed. Callum rolled his eyes and dug around in his cup, spooning out the tablets of grossness. 

"Seven...Eight.....Nine...okay, I think that's i- no wait, there's another one....okay there." he said. Rayla and Ezran were hysterical by now, grabbing their sides and laughing crazily. 

"You guys are nuts. Or maybe you're sugar high...how much of that crap did you eat?" questioned the prince.

"Ohhhh, Sad Prince, don't ever change." said Rayla in between giggles. Callum shook his head and went to take care of his stuff. Rayla and Ez stopped laughing, glanced at each other, and burst out into fits of giggles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I got that idea! That was so much fun to write. Once again, thank you to Bobrancius. See you guys tomorrow!


	18. Christmas Shopping - Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get presents while the girls stay home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided today's gonna be a day of posting. Alongside today's typical one shot, I'm going to update my other fics on Quotev. My name on Quotev is ElranvsEzraanya, so go check that out!

"Come on Ez, let's go!" called Callum. They were literally just going to get gifts for their friends. What was taking him so long? All of a sudden, Ezran shot down the stairs, grabbed Callum's hand and dragged him out the door. They ran all the way out of the castle and into the town.

"What just happened?" panted Callum. 

"Opeli...so much work...had to come here...with..you" responded Ezran. Once they caught their breath, they went into town. They walked around, looking at things they could get.

 _'This could be my chance to find out my presents!'_ though Ezran. He grinned devilishly and came up with a plan. When Callum was getting his present and Ezran was getting Callum's, he would sneak a peek at whatever Callum got. 

They reached the stores they wanted and started browsing through items. 

"Hey, look at this! Think Annie would like it?" asked Ez, holding up a blue dress with yellow and white lacy details. Callum smiled and nodded.

"It's perfect. It's even got Duren's colors." he reponded. "Now it's your turn to help me. What about these?" asked the prince, holding up a set of intricately decorated daggers. Ezran's eyes widened.

"Does she not have enough knives?!" he asked. "I'm kidding. Get them! I think she would like some smaller ones than her switch blades." Callum nodded and placed them in his bag. They kept walking and looking for things. Soon enough, Ezran saw a really nice, wide variety of oil pastels. When Callum turned away, Ezran snuck the set into his bag. He knew Callum wanted to do something other than watercolors for his drawings, but could never find anything that suited. He had always wanted a set of oils, though. Later, Callum saw something that lit up his face. The coolest, most awesome thing sat on the shelf. He checked to make sure Ezran wasn't looking, the slid the thing into his bag. 

A few hours later, once they had gotten enough gifts for everyone, they went to check out. Ezran was still looking for one more thing for Aanya, so Callum went ahead and checked out. He put Ezran's gift in the bag first. When Ez came over, the gift was buried underneath several others. Ezran checked out, making sure Callum didn't see the pastels. When they left, Ezran still hadn't caught a glimpse of Callum's bags. They walked home and immediately went to wrap the presents so they wouldn't be available. When Callum got up to get the tape, Ezran started digging through his bags. 

"What are you doing?" asked Callum, walking in with the tape. Ezran sat back and sighed.

"I though I had this gift for Annie, but I can't find it." he said, sounding genuinely concerned. Callum didn't need to know he had been snooping! He went back to his own bags and started digging through them. When he found one of Aanya's gifts, he held it up triumphantly and claimed he found it. Callum clapped and they went back to what they were doing. 

Ezran wasn't going to find out his presents this year, was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezran is SOOOO sneaky! I wonder if he'll ever find out what his gifts are before Christmas....hm. Alright, well, I'm gonna go watch Project Voicebend bloopers on Vimeo! They are SOOOOOOO funny.


	19. Christmas Shopping - Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing as yesterday, just with the girls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting so late. My dad is evil and had my internet turned off for the entire day.

Rayla and Aanya walked along the store-fronts, trying to find shops that would have the stuff they needed for gifts. They not only needed the gifts, but they also needed the wrapping stuff. The boys had hogged all the stuff at the castle. They wandered along the streets, talking about random things.

"I can't figure out what to get Ez. I thought about a little something for Bait, but wouldn't that be a present for Bait instead?" asked Aanya. Rayla shrugged.

"Dunno. I just get Callum something art related and he's happy." replied the elf. Aanya sighed. 

"Well, first we need to get the wrapping stuff." she said. They soon found a store that had a bunch of random stuff and decided to look there. They walked through the shop until Aanya asked Rayla to stop.

"Look!" she said. She was pointing to a small book that had slots for pictures. "Ezran would love it if I got that and decorated it for him, don't you think? He's always liked scrapbook-type things."

"Yeah! And there's a little art set over here. Look, it's got a caddy, those pastels he's always wanted, everything!" said Rayla. They grabbed the gifts and went to look for the wrapping supplies. They found some wrapping paper and ribbons in the art section and picked those up, as well as some other gifts for their friends. Rayla saw a very cute little jewelry set that looked like some of the stuff that Aanya already had, but more sophisticated. Aanya found some pretty boots she thought Ray would love. After they got the gifts, they grabbed a couple other things and headed home. 

"So...what'd you get for Bait? Everyone seems to be getting dumb little toys or something." asked Rayla, munching on the snack bar she had gotten. Aanya rifled through her bag and pulled out a small pampering kit.

"He is the sweetest thing and he doesn't get pampered enough." explained Aanya. Rayla nodded her head.

"I totally agree. He may be a little...annoying at times, but all in all, he's adorable. I got him a little set for his bed. It's got a little table and pillow set and everything!"

"Oh, he'll love that! That is so perfect. You know, you're right. Even Ezran got him a little snuggly, I think."

"It reminds me of when Ethari and Runaan would pamper Starnight."

"Who?"

"Oh, Starnight. She was our glowtoad."

"You had a glowtoad!?!"

"Yep. We used to have one until I was about 12. She was...27, I think, when she died. She was the sweetest thing. Blue and black. She would always make pouty eyes until Runaan gave her tummy rubs. Not Ethari, not me, not anyone else. Only Runaan. She loved him so much, and she was just about the only thing that could make him belly laugh. She would pout and pout and pout until Runaan would laugh out loud and rub her stomach _exactly_ the way she wanted. They were best friends." said Rayla, her eyes glistening. Aanya grabbed her arm and pulled her to the queen's side. 

"We are best friends, too. Don't ever forget that." she said.

"Never will, Aan, never will." 

The two girls walked home with their arms linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's that! I seriously don't know what to do anymore with my parents. I swear they hate me. They said when I'm done with this month of one shots, they're going to remove my writing from Ao3 and delete my account. Something about finding a (non-existent) platform that has no explicit things, where I can post my stuff. Yeah, good luck with that! :( Also, sorry for the incredibly short one. I can't do it tonight.


	20. Wrapping Presents - Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crazy, brotherly-banter-filled shenanigans that goes on when Ezran and Callum are in a small space together for an extended amount of time. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS!!!!! I almost have 1,500 hits! Yay! Also, HUGE shout-out to 1-800-Fangirl on Quotev, for producing such a crazy awesome story like No Ordinary Exchange. It's such a cute Rayllum story, and she just updated yesterday! I am incredibly impressed with her insane writer's skills. Here's the link: https://www.quotev.com/story/12394172/No-Ordinary-Exchange/1  
> I love this story and it's author, and I hope you do, too! Please follow her and comment that you did so!

When Callum and Ezran got home with the presents, they booked it upstairs so there was no chance of any gifts being found out. They grabbed the wrapping paper and ribbons on the way up. When they got to their bedroom, they set all the stuff down. When they were both in the room, they started pulling out presents and starting to size them on the paper. 

"Oh, shoot! We forgot the tape!" said Callum. Ezran raised his eybrow.

" 'We'? More like _you_ , considering you're the one who was in charge of grabbing the wrapping stuff, while I lugged five bags of presents up the stairs." the King retorted. Callum narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, hush up." he said leaving to find the tape. When he came back, he found Ezran digging through his bags. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. He was sure Ezran was going to look up and try to stammer up some sort of excuse, when he was really trying to find out his gifts. But when Ez looked at Callum, his face was furrowed up in frustration. 

"I thought I had this gift for Annie, but I can't find it." he said, his voice laced with concern. Ez turned back to his own bags and looked through them. His eyes lit up and he whipped out a set of fancy jewels. 

"Found it!" he claimed. Callum clapped and they went back to their wrapping. There was the usual banter..

"Oh, _that's_ what you got for her? Why didn't I think of that?"

"What is that?"

"What in the name of Xadia?! That...is interesting, to say the least."

"Oh, okay. That works."

And then there was the craziness that could only occur with the brothers of Katolis...

"Why are you staring, Ez? It's not that crazy...is it?"

"Nope. Yup, that's too much. I mean, seriously?! He's a freaking bird!"

"Hush."

* * *

"What is _that_? It looks like Bait when he's sleeping; disformed and misshapen."

"Well, I've never been that good at wrapping."

"Truth be told, I'm not either."

"He says as taking the tape off because it's not perfectly lined up so it's hidden."

"Weeeeell..."

"It's fine."

* * *

"Could you not make everything about me and Rayla, please?"

"Nope. I'm your little bro. That's what I do; tease you about girls."

* * *

"You remember when we..."

"What about when Dad...."

"Do you remember when she..."

"How about "Callum, that is not..."

* * *

They only stopped once or twice when someone came up, wondering why everyone in the castle could hear loud giggles coming from the west turret. The two boys had a day full of laughter and tape _everywhere_. They had so much fun, they would start laughing at random times during dinner, just remembering the fun times. That was the King and the Prince, despite the weird looks they got!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Ez is bonkers! I love him to the ends of the Earth, though. Anyways, see y'all tomorrow, when maybe my dad won't be so mean. He actually wasn't too bad today, but still. This is 2020! We pretty much can't LIVE without the internet.


	21. Wrapping Presents - Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The still crazy, slightly less friendly-banter filled fun that happens between the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit 1500! I can't believe my story has so many hits. I'm speechless. I really am. I owe my life to Ao3 and Quotev. I wouldn't have gotten the courage to keep writing had I not gotten the kind of support I get. I love you currents viewers and all to come. See you later!

The giggles that came from the two girls rushing down to the gazebo by the lake were laced with cries of "Slow down Rayla, I'm slipping!" and "Wait, wait, wait! I dropped something!". They had been shopping all day and decided to wrap the gifts down at the gazebo instead of inside. It was unusually warm; must have been 45 degrees. They wanted to savor the warm weather and head outside for a bit. Plus, not one person went down near the lake in winter, even when it was warm outside. 

They plopped the bags down on the ground and Rayla took off her coat. 

"You can't possibly be _hot_?" said Aanya, astounded. Rayla shrugged and sat down, opening a bag. Aanya shook her head in astonishment, but followed suit. They browsed through bags until they found all of the wrapping stuff. They started pulling out gifts and wrapping them in red, green, gold, and silver paper. Rayla cut herself a couple times, but other than that, they had a great time. 

"I can't believe you spent 17 dollars on _that_. It's cheesy." 

"Well, I like it and I think Callum will, too."

"Are you sure, Aanya?"

"Oh, hush up, you."

"Alright."

* * *

"Phhh! Phhh!"

"What was that?!"

"Umm, a giant bug just attacked my necklace and my face."

"Whoop! Oh, what? I dropped the tape. What did you say?"

"Oh, Rayla."

* * *

"Hey, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm....ya got a little something...."

"Oh, what?"

"Your cheek."

"Oh, whoops. I guess I got a little carried away with the tape."

"You and Callum are perfect for each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Ez told me yesterday that Callum had tape everywhere when they wrapped presents."

"Yep. That's Cal."

"That's nothing compared to what Ezzy does when we play this game where you have to try to draw things based on the other person's clues. He gets ink everywhere! We literally have to sit on the floor and cover it with paper."

"Oh, that's funny."

* * *

Everything was going well. Until the boys decided to come out. 

"What was that?" asked Aanya. Rayla flipped out her switch blades and slinked out of the gazebo. 

_CRACK!!_

The elven warrior leaped out towards the bushes to find her boyfriend and his brother.

"What are you two doing?" she asked with her hands on her hips. The boys sheepishly smiled and rubbed the backs of their necks.

"Umm...looking for Bait?"

"Yeah, right! What are you really doing?" Callum sighed and looked pleadingly at Ezran.

"Sorry, Ez. We tried. Ez REALLY wants to know what his gifts are. I just tagged along because Ez didn't want to come here by himself." said Callum.

"Really, Ez? You know you can't get past me."The elf cocked her head.

"Yeah. I just thought I would try." sighed Ez.

"Well, ya need to go now."

"Yeah, okay." 

The boys got up and walked away as Rayla walked back to Aanya.

"So?" asked the Queen.

"Just the boys trying to find out their gifts again." replied the elf. They looked at each other for a second, then laughed at their boyfriends going to large extents to find out gifts. The girls finished up and walked back to the castle with bags full of wrapped presents and fond memories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well, I'm done for today. I'm gonna go watch Greenhouse Academy. Bye! :)


	22. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Callum anxiously awaits an upcoming fic update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, my life has just been falling apart lately. Yesterday, we had a huge windstorm and a giant tree fell on our power line, so I couldn't post because my Chrome died and I couldn't charge it until today. Today, I almost finished Digimon Adventure 02 when the TV decided it was going to shut down and not start back up and nobody could figure out why. An hour ago, my Great Dane, Oakley, decided it was a good idea to peel the tape off of a package and try to eat it. 30 seconds ago, my email started acting up, along with a host of other things going wrong in between these times.   
> Oh, and did I mention it's the day before Christmas Eve and it STILL hasn't snowed?! I live in Michigan, for goodness sake! It's supposed to be snowy and cold!

"Callum, what are you doin'?" asked Rayla, her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips as she watched her fiance run across the room, looking under books and folders for something.

"Looking for my...Chromebook." he replied. 

"Why?"

"Because 'Elanor Meline, Mea Hoola o na Mea Elemu' is getting updated in 78 seconds..77...76..75"

"What in the name of all things sacred is 'Elanor Meline, Mea Hoola o na Mea Elemu'?" Callum stared at her like she had just asked if he was alive. 

"You don't know?" She shook her head. He gaped. 

"It's only the greatest fiction story EVER!!!!!! It's about a girl named Elanor Meline who finds out the elements are in danger of being taken and destroyed for someone's personal gain and she is the protector of the elements. That's what Mea Hoola o na Mea Elemu means. Savior of Elements." he said. She raised her eyebrow.

"Huh. Sounds interesting."

"Wanna read it with me?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled and went back to searching. When he found the laptop, he signed in and pulled her down on the couch with him. He pulled up the tab and continued counting down the seconds.

"35..34..33..32..31..30..29..28..27..26..25..24..23..22..21..20..19..18..17..16..15..14..13..12..11..10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..Now!" he clicked on the link and opened the story. He scrolled through the chapters until he got to the bottom. There was 57 chapters for a second, then suddenly a 58th chapter appeared. 

"Yes! Chapter 58. The One and Only Elanor. Hmm, this must be where she finds out that the clones have disappeared." he muttered. 

"WHAT?!" asked Rayla looking wide-eyed at the screen as he scrolled down through the pages and read snippets. After about ten minutes, he looked up and smiled at Rayla.

"Okay. Now we can start all over. Here." he said, pulling up the first chapter. He rested the Chrome in her lap and they spent the next two hours reading 'Elanor Meline' together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's short, but I'm on limited time and hey, it's not the shortest one-shot ever.


	23. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Modern, I know, I know, but I promise the next one will be back in our original universe. Rayla hates the water, but likes listening to wave sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say. Just...bear with me here, m'kay?

Callum watched as Rayla pulled up "Wave Sounds With Music" on Spotify and started playing it as she did her homework. 

"I thought you hated water." he remarked, confused by her choice of sounds. She shrugged.

"I do. But I like listening to the wave sounds. I mean, you've taken me to the beach before, right? I'm not so scared of the water I won't go near it or anything, I just don't like swimming or sailing." she replied, still completely focused on her poem studies. 

"Well, but that kinda makes no sense, right? I mean, you would think you wouldn't want any reminder of your fear."

"Well, sure, but I'm not actually coming in contact with the water, so I'm fine."

"But you don't even get a tiny bit freaked out with the wave sounds?"

"Nope. It actually calms and relaxes me."

"Wait, what? I'm confused now."

"What is there to be confused about? I just like listening to wave sounds. You got a problem with that and I'll introduce you to my pointy friends, up close and personal."

"Your ears?" 

"No, doofus! My switchblades."

"Oh. Oh! Umm.."

"Don't worry, I won't actually."

"Okay, good. Now can we please get back to the conversation of the waves?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm still way confused..."

"Oh, Sad Prince. Come on. Why don't we go to bed and I'll explain it in the morning?"

"Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I love you guys and good night. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!


	24. Halfling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to our original universe, Callum and Rayla have a discussion about what would happen if a halfling was born (hopefully from them!) This is a talking fic (if that's a thing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back on track. I have done 7 different wishing rituals today and I'm also going to wish on the first star and do a snow day ritual so that it'll snow for Christmas. Pls help me. Wish for snow in MI.
> 
> Notes:  
> Underlined are Rayla, Normal are Callum

"Hey, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"What if...what if there was a baby born from a human and an elf?"

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Oh, heck no! I was just wondering, like, what would it look like, before the war was over would there have been any consequences, would there still be consequences today? That kind of stuff."

"Umm, well I think that the baby would be just like a normal baby; a combination of the two parents, but in that case, the baby of a Startouch and a human could have blue skin, four fingers, but no markings or horns. Or the baby of a Sunfire and a human could have tan skin, red hair, gold markings, but five fingers and no horns."

"Okay. That makes sense."

"And I'm pretty sure if you had a halfling _before_ the war, the child would have been killed. Now, not so sure, but I think they would probably be more forgiving."

"Well, that's good."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about it the other day because Ez said that Aanya told him that one of the Earthblood elves was dating a human and the were almost positive they did... _things_."

"Well, in that case the baby could potentially have green, brown or tan skin, small horns or huge antlers, green or brown markings, moss, leaves, sticks, that kind of thing growing off of them, eight, nine, or ten fingers, and if it's girl could potentially have flowery wings."

"Well, that would be cool."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"Okay."

Callum walked into the bathroom as soon as Rayla left and tugged off the enchanted scarf. The magic pulsed through him and his tan skin faded to milky blue, a combination of Skywing baby blue and Startouch indigo, like his father's skin. Long, branchy horns emerged from his head, and his hair turned crisp white. Tiny gold lights shined throughout his body. His normal clothes gave way to long, flowing white and blue robes.

"Maybe one day I'll tell her. One day." he said, running his hands along his horns. He slid the scarf back on and his skin returned to normal, his clothes returning and his horns shrinking. His hair went back to it's normal shade and the lights in his skin faded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, see you tomorrow! Merry Christmas Eve!


	25. CHRISTMAS IS HERE!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun, cute little Christmas party filled with Callum losing miserably at board games, mistletoe, and sugar-high Ezran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Merry Christmas! I got the two Kyoshi books I've been wanting for ages and $40 from my great aunt Connie. I got plenty of other stuff too, but I liked those best!

Rayla, Callum, Ezran, and Aanya had been planning for weeks for their Christmas party. The day was finally here! They had been up for hours preparing. It was now five thirty and Aanya had brought home fancy clothes for all of them.

The young queen wore a sleeveless silk dress of emerald green with a wide white sash. Her shoes were low, off white heels with tiny green flowers embroidered in the toes. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a crystal colored ribbon tied around it. Her usual necklace was replaced with a choker of green lace with a small crystal snowflake resting in the center. Iridescent white eyeshadow coated her lids, while sparkly green glossed over her lips. Green lined, silver teardrops hung from the edges of her ears. 

Our favorite Moonshadow girl was wearing a cold shoulder, long sleeved dress of white fabric, with thin strips of red lace wrapped around the circumference of her waist and shoulders. Wrist length, fingerless red gloves covered her arms. Her knee high, maroon boots had white laces and three inch heels. Her hair was bunched in a cluster of tight curls the color of snow, with a small poinsettia bloom pinned in front of the cluster. A string of light red pearls hung around her neck. Deep red shimmer covered her eyelids and crimson lipstick masked her usually light lips. Bunches of red snowflakes rested in her ears. 

Mr. First Human Mage was clothed in a deep blue suit with a tie to match his girlfriend's boots and slick black shoes. he tried to comb his hair, but, as usual, it wasn't cooperating. His brother was dressed in a black suit, brown loafers, and a green tie to match Aanya. His hair was as crazy as ever, but he had attempted to tame it. 

"We look goooood!" quipped Ezran. The others nodded in agreement. They decided to start with food, considering it was almost six. They sat down to a luscious meal of warm honey ham, sharp cranberry sauce, sweet buttered biscuits, and an arrangement of cheese and fruit. When dinner was over, Ezran walked into the kitchen...and walked out with five other people, all of their arms full of plates of cookies, brownies, and candies. 

"Ezran...what did you do?" asked Callum. Ezran grinned.

"I made this stuff." he responded. The rest of the four smiled at Ezran's knowledge of sweets. He had learned through experience! They all dove into the treats and ate to their hearts content. When they were finished (and Ezran was sugar high and bound to crash soon), they went to play games. They tugged the Xadian Tales board off the shelf and picked their pieces.

"Okay, how does this work? I've never played it before." admitted Aanya.

"So, we each pick a game piece and answer questions given by the other players to move our chararcters. Each of the questions are worth a certain amount of spaces. First one to get to the end and back wins." explained Rayla. "Okay, so Callum's the dragon, Aanya's the fairy queen, Ezran's the King, duh, and I'm the phoenix?" she confirmed. Everyone agreed and they started playing. 

"Okay, Ezran. Which character plays an evil faerie in the Xadian folklore, The Queen and The Sparrow?"

"Umm, the wicked grace, Seba?"

"Correct! You get to move two spaces forward."

"Sweet! 

* * *

"Callum. What age is Elven King Garnucus when his daughter married?"

"Umm....32?"

"Nope. 42. Close though. You do nothing."

"Dang it."

* * *

"Rayla. When is the spell broken over the bloodhound set to kill witch Lefaba?"

"When he shows he cannot kill without showing feeling for the creature he murdered. Not unlike me."

"Ha, that's for sure! But, yes, you got it right. You move...holy crap! 16 spaces!"

"OH, yes! I'm gonna win."

* * *

"Callum. Does Garnucus marry 5 or 8 times?"

"8"

"No! Five! You move _back_ five spaces."

"Oh, crap!"

* * *

"Aanya. Which dog plagued King Geldanze, the green terrier or the Great Dane?"

"Great Dane."

"Yep. Move forward 7 spaces and retrieve your character's animal familiar from the dungeon."

"Oh, nice!"

* * *

"Callum. Don't screw up this one. Did Kyoni return her stolen treasures to their rightful owners? If so, when?"

"She did not return them because she had to keep her reputation as a thief because she though that's what Eazin liked best about her, when in reality, he loved her bronze hair that matched her eyes."

"You got it!!"

"YEAH!"

"Move forward 12 spaces."

"Sweet."

* * *

When they finished their game, Rayla won and Callum was the farthest from the end, as everyone suspected. They picked up the game and realized Ezran was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden he shot out of the bedroom and jumped on the couch, shrieking and giggling waaaaay to high pitched to be humanly possible. 

"Uh oh. I knew it wasn't a good idea to let him eat all that crap. He's way sugar high." said Callum. Then something green in Ezran's hand caught Callum's eye. "Watcha got, Ez?" he asked. Ezran giggled and threw the green thing at Rayla. She caught it and held up the green and white bough. Mistletoe. The elf crawled over to Callum and leaned back on her heels. She smirked at Callum shocked face, then held the plant up and leaned forward to press a passionate kiss to his lips. He smiled against her mouth, then leaned into the kiss, grabbing the plant and tossing it to Aanya. She came over to the couch Ezran was sitting on and leaned against the back, grinning at her boyfriend. He smiled and leaned forward, hoisting he hand up above their heads and pressing his lips to hers. The sat like this for a few seconds, then pulled away and giggled. Rayla and Callum pulled apart and smiled at the younger two, their arms around each other's waist. 

"Come on! Let's go outside!" said Callum. They walked into the front courtyard and stood with their arms wrapped around each other and smiles on their lips. The four looked at each other and grinned.

"Best Christmas Ever." they said unanimously. And it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the days when we could do this. I hate corona. Like, really freaking hate. Super goddamn hate. Yup. Merry Christmas!


	26. Empty Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla brings Callum to her home and she reminisces about Runaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends! Just wanted to say I love you guys and your support!

Rayla walked into her childhood home with pleasure. She loved this place and loved coming here. It had been years. She finally convinced the village to remove the ghosting spell and now she had brought Callum to her old home. 

"Wow. It's so pretty." he breathed. Before she could answer, she was crushed in a huge hug from her fatherly figure.

"Ray!" he exclaimed, crushing his daughter's bones. She giggled and sighed happily.

"Hi, Ethari." she said. She was finally released from his hug and his attention turned to the human.

"And Callum!" he said, hugging the prince, too. Callum laughed and hugged the blacksmith back.

"Hello!" he said. Ethari lead them to the kitchen where he had prepared a nice dinner. They sat down and started eating the lovely meal, to which Rayla's eyes widened.

"Your cooking's gotten MUCH better since I last was here!" she said, beaming. Ethari grinned and gestured to the shelves of cookbooks behind him.

"I may have picked it up." he said. After dinner, they walked out into the garden and ate Moonberry surprise. Ethari laughed, astonished when Callum spooned the blue jelly disks out of his cup. They went inside when it got dark and Ethari lead them to the guest room, which he had prepared very neatly. They washed up and went to bed. A few hours later, Callum woke up to quiet crying in the room next door. He got out of bed and creeped into the room. Rayla sat on the floor with a picture on her lap, sobbing quietly into the mattress on the bed. He walked over and pulled her into his lap. He glanced around the room and caught sight of the pictures on the dresser. Rayla and Runaan on the beach, Runaan at a birthday party for Ethari, Runaan and Ethari's wedding. 

"This was his room, wasn't it?" he asked his girlfriend. She nodded and wiped her tears. She rested her head on Callum's chest and ran her fingers along the frame of the picture she was holding. One of her and Runaan standing together with Rayla in her assassin out fit, holding her blades up in a cross.

"That was when I finished my training." she sniffled. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head. 

"It's okay to cry, baby. You miss him and that's perfectly okay." he murmured. She turned her head into his chest and cried, sobbing herself to sleep in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to bed, laying her gently down next to him. With a kiss on her head and an arm around her waist, he fell asleep with her warm body next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! See you tomorrow.


	27. Update-Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the time for a whole one-shot ,so I'm just giving a quick update. Sorry.

Plans for tomorrow, I think I'm gonna do one called Dreams Can Be Bad or Good. 

I love you guys and love the comments and the insane number of views. My dad's yelling at me, so I gotta go.

Thank you! Sorry there's no actual one-shot.


	28. Endless Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum finds endless fun in listening to Aanya and Ezran talk from behind the couch. Sneaky prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I was incredibly shitty yesterday with my posting, but that's because my dad was going to turn off my internet and not let me post today if I didn't get off my Chrome FAST. So blame him.

Callum crawled behind the couch and leaned back on his heels, poised to pounce on the cuddling King and Queen on the couch. But when he got ready to jump, Aanya spoke and stopped him.

"Baby? You know how we...aren't telling anyone about us?"

"Aanya, who did you tell?"

"Ummm..." she sighed. "Akira found one of the letters that had you saying you love me."

"UGH! Annie!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I couldn't stop her!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Well, anyway, updates on Rayllum?"

Wait, what?

"Yep. I caught them with the mistletoe again."

"What?! That's against the relationship rules! Rule number 34 clearly states there's no mistletoe after midnight on Christmas!"

What rules? Mistletoe?! Callum and Rayla hadn't been screwing with the mistletoe...in a few hours.

"I know! They are little cheekies!"

"What are you, British?!?!"

"Hah hah. I just meant they're crazy ducks."

"Once again, weird talk. You odd."

"Are you a cave man? 'You odd'?"

"Shut up." They laughed and Aanya pressed a kiss to Ezran's cheek. Callum silently giggled and tried not give his position away. He teetered and fell to the ground before he could stop himself.

"Did you hear that?"

"No."

"Hm. Okay."

"Okay, so Rayla told me this joke the other day. What did the elf say to the moonstrider?"

"I don't know, what?"

"Moon-y thanks for taking me across the desert! You know, instead of many, it's moon-y." Aanya shook her head playfully at her boyfriend.

"That's so bad, it's good!"

"Two boxes of jelly tarts Ethari told it to her."

"Make it three and I'll bet on Runaan."

"Deal."

"Come on let's go ask her!" Five minutes later, the couple came back. Aanya looked triumphant and Ezran looked defeated. 

"Told ya Runaan did. Peach, please!"

"Alright, let's go." Ezran grumbled, grabbing her hand and tugging her out. As soon as they were out of earshot, Callum bust into laughter!

"Those two are endless fun!" he wheezed. Grabbing his sides, he got up and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, see you tomorrow!


	29. Acrobat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Again. Callum meets the new girl from Silvergrove High and is amazed at her skills when she protects him for bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much going on today. Writing a Toph Beifong/Fem! Reader story. Writing a modern digidestined story. And when I say modern, I mean like 2021 modern. Also, I want to watch the 2020 Digimon Adventure, but it's subbed, not dubbed, and I don't think my brain can handle Hikari Kamiya NOT being Lara Jill Miller AND being Japanese. I have enough trouble watching Tri as it is! But, unfortunately, Mrs. Miller was busy playing Lambie on Doc Mcstuffins. And Henry Hugglemonster. And Izzie on Scigirls. Jezus, she's a busy woman!

Callum walked up to the stage and helped the new girl down. 

"Hey. Rayla." she said. He noticed she had a Scottish accent. She was...an odd looking girl to say the least. Her hair was so blonde, it was almost white, and she had brown streaks in it. Her left ear was kinda pointed and she wore a teal and purple jumpsuit. He asked her about her ear and she shrugged.

"It's genetic thing. When I was younger, my skin was really soft and pliable. I still have random spots where my older sisters would pinch my skin and it stayed like that. So when I was born, my ear got caught on one of my mom's bones and stretched out. My bio mom wanted to clip it, but my dad wanted to put me down because of it, so I was put up for adoption. Now I live with my dads, Runaan and Ethari." she explained. Callum told her about his family as they walked to the dorm. 

"Well, this is yours." he said pointing to the one in front of them. She smiled and started to open the door. "And mine is right here." he said pointing to the one two doors away. Rayla snickered and his face screwed up in confusion. She pointed to the orange hand prints all over his door. He groaned and face palmed.

"Stay here. Oh, I'm gonna kill him. Doesn't he know persimmon jelly stains wood?!" he muttered. He walked into his room to find his little brother sitting on his bed with a brown haired girl. Their pets, a toad named Bait and a husky named Ava. The girl had come over to Callum's dorm with Ezran many times before, resulting in tons of teasing from Callum.

"Oh, hey Ellis. Ezran, what did I say about leaving hand prints on my door, even when your girlfriend's here?" said Callum. Ezran blushed furiously, his dark skin making it more visible. 

"She's not my girlfriend!" he screeched. Ellis whispered something in his ear, making him blush harder.

"No, I'm not going to tell him....Oh, be quiet...the teasing will never end...wait, what?" he whispered to her. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. He mumbled something into his palms.

"What? I couldn't hear you." said Callum. Ezran peeked through his fingers. 

"Okay, okay. She _is_ my girlfriend. But you can't tell mom! Or dad for that matter. " said Ezran, fully taking his head out of his hands. Callum nodded, then started giggling. 

"Ha ha! I was right. You liked her since she got Ava to get you off the slide, didn't you?"

"You....HUSH UP!...Oh, hold on. If you get to tease me about Ellis, I get to tease you about her." quipped Ezran, looking over Callum's shoulder. Callum turned around to see Rayla leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed against her chest.

"So I'm guessing he's the one you were going to kill?" she smirked. Callum laughed nervously and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

* * *

Later, Callum was sitting outside at lunch with his nose in his sketchbook when Unmei walked up to him. The sweet looking girl instantly turned menacing as her gaggle of girls and guys alike swarmed behind her. 

"Oh, hello Callum!" she said, her voice oozing with fake sweetness. She plucked his book out of his hands and started scrolling through his drawings.

"No, stop!" squeaked Callum. She flicked her fingers, not looking up from the book and three buff guys emerged form the mob, ready to beat up Callum he closed his eyes and winced, preparing for the worst. Then the punches started flying. A knee hit him in the eye. A fist collided with his elbow. His legs collapsed from a strike across the back and he was beat on the head. All of a sudden, he heard grunting, "Oof"-ing and groaning and the blows stopped. He glanced up to see Rayla combating with the mob. She pulled the sketchbook out of the bullies' hands and tossed it to Callum, dodging and weaving the entire time. She took out all but the three buff guys. They tightly circled around her, thinking they had her cornered. She glanced at them, then pulled the splits, planting her feet in between two guys on either side of her. They looked confused. She then flipped over so that she was balancing on her arms with her leg out straight on either side, in between two guys. She glanced up and smiled at him, then rapidly twirled her body around, taking out the three guys. She flipped back over and pulled herself up. She dusted off and held out a hand, which he gladly accepted, and pulled Callum up. 

"Why'd you do that?" he asked. She looked at him. 

"Callum Prince, you are hysterical. Why did I do that?! Because I couldn't let my first real friend at this schools get pummeled by a bunch of bitches." she swore, spitting slightly with anger. He smiled at her and she calmed down. 

"Plus, there's really good muffins in the Cafeteria, you're missing out." she said. His eyes widened. 

"Muffins?!? They must have made them for your arrival! Come on, what are you waiting for?!" His eyes twinkled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the building. 

As they sat eating their huge muffins, Callum glanced at her.

"Ya know, you're a real acrobat. In more ways than one." he said. She smiled, but her eyes were the picture of confusion. He laughed at threw his head back, causing her to giggle, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in this one I did Elran, but I like it just as much as Ezraanya, so don't judge me.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls send feedback! I showed it to my parents and they said it was great, but they're my parents. It's their job. My 4 sister's can't read this kind of stuff yet, so you guys are my only hope! :)


End file.
